Sin miedo a nada
by Nayla Kei
Summary: En un inicio, todo parecía un juego o una mentira blanca; la diversión y el coqueteo estaban dirigidos a una tercera persona. Mas cuando el miedo se instaló en ella, aquél que la escuchó fue el mismo que ella prefirió ignorar. Y tras una primera impresión errónea, tomaron la decisión de adentrarse en ellos mismos, de reconocerse y de escucharse... de conocer juntos el amor.
1. Primera parte Escúchala

Disclaimer applied.

Aviso: este fic "entra" más o menos en el reto de 25 días que estoy elaborando, pero como quedó muy largo, decidí dividirlo en partes para no hacer tan pesada la lectura y la escritura.

Inspirado en la canción "Sin miedo a nada" (2003), interpretada por Alex Ubago y Amaia Montero

* * *

SIN MIEDO A NADA

* * *

 **Primera parte. Escúchala**

 _Me muero por suplicarte que no te vayas, mi vida.  
Me muero por escucharte decir las cosas que nunca digas_  
 _Más me callo y te marchas._

 _Aún tengo la esperanza de ser capaz algún día_  
 _De no esconder la heridas que me duelen_  
 _Al pensar que te voy queriendo cada día un poco mas_

 _¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a esperar?_

La primera impresión por parte de él había sido muy mala y sonaba un tanto desesperada. Wakana supo a los pocos días, por un mensaje de Eijun, que varios de sus compañeros la encontraban atractiva. "Sobre todo Kuramochi-senpai. A veces él te responde los mensajes" admitió. Wakana no le tomó importancia; ella solo podía pensar en Eijun a pesar de que éste parecía enamorarse de jugadas y ejercicios extraños para calentar.

Wakana esperaba con ansias los mensajes de Eijun, por lo que varias veces fue engañada con la redacción de alguien más. Al principio, Kuramochi respondía los mensajes de Wakana para molestar a Sawamura; mas después de conocerla y después de leer con atención los mensajes, se dio cuenta de lo importante que era el pitcher para ella, por lo que contestaba cuando Sawamura parecía estar lo suficientemente metido en sus tarugadas como para prestarle atención a su teléfono. No quería que ella creyera que Sawamura la había olvidado: era solo que Eijun era demasiado idiota como para darse cuenta.

Sawamura por su parte, creía haber olvidado que había sido él quien había contestado el último mensaje; así que no se inmutaba cuando veía que su celular había dejado de parpadear.

Conforme el tiempo pasaba, fue más común que Kuramochi estirara el brazo cuando el celular de Eijun vibraba mientras estaban jugando videojuegos. Y era cada vez más común que sonriera cuando leía las noticias de Wakana; casi podía verla sonreír cuando algo muy bueno ocurría. Kuramochi se enteró de las buenas notas de Wakana, de cuál era su platillo favorito y qué programas le agradaban de la televisora local. Para no sentir que estaba usando la identidad de Sawamura, terminó por leerle los mensajes a Sawamura y cuando éste se enfadaba por haber robado su celular, aunque lo hubiera dejado olvidado en cualquier parte, le pedía permiso para responder el mensaje. Eijun, en medio de una llave de boxeo, daba su consentimiento. Algunas veces, Eijun mandaba un mensaje disculpándose por los mensajes de Kuramochi; otras, simplemente se dormía y dejaba en Wakana la ilusión de que había sido él quien estaba tan interesado.

Así pasaron varios meses. La segunda vez que Kuramochi vio a Wakana, en el segundo torneo de verano de Eijun, ella lucía más alegre y se sonrojaba con cada risa estúpida de Sawamura. De alguna forma, se sentía mal: ¿qué pasaba si Wakana se ilusionaba por los mensajes que Kuramochi enviaba en nombre de Sawamura?

—You-san, ¿me acompañas? —dijo Haruichi a su lado. Sonreía con confianza.

—¿A dónde?

—Quiero saludar a los amigos de Eijun-kun. Nunca nos hemos presentado, ¿cierto? Es una buena oportunidad para ello —dijo mientras lo empujaba hacia la pequeña multitud que rodeaba a Sawamura.

—¡Eh, espera, Haruichi! ¡Soy tu senpai, no puedes arrastrarme hasta…!

—No tenemos mucho tiempo. Debes hablarle antes de que nos suban al camión. —Lo interrumpió en un susurro, justo antes de colocarlo a un lado de Sawamura.

—¡Ah, Harucci, Cheetah-senpai! —exclamó Sawamura al verlos a su lado, cubriéndose el trasero para evitar que Kuramochi lo pateara.

—¡No me llames así, idiota! —Lo regañó Kuramochi, sonrojado. ¿Así era como se refería a él cuando hablaba con Wakana?

—Nosotros somos amigos de Eijun-kun —intervino Haruichi con rapidez—. Yo soy Kominato Haruichi y él es Kuramochi Youichi, el parador en corto.

—¡Oh! ¡Son la pareja elegante del campo! —exclamó Nobu— The keystone combo!

—¿Eh? —cuestionó Haruichi sonrojándose más que Kuramochi, mientras éste soltaba una carcajada apenada.

—¡Sí, Cheetah-sama y el hombre de los mil nombres: Haruo! ¡La barrera inquebrantable de Seidou y los demonios al bat! —exclamó Sawamura como si se tratara de un presentador de televisión.

Los amigos de Eijun rieron hasta que Haruichi sonrió hacia Eijun y le pidió con tranquilidad que guardara silencio. Kuramochi sonrió: el silencio y las miradas de terror eran causa del efecto Kominato; él ya estaba acostumbrado a ese "maligno gen", como lo había llamado Sawamura.

—¡Sawamura! ¡Al camión! —gritó Kanemaru desde varios metros atrás— ¡Haruichi, Kuramochi-senpai!

—¡Sí! —respondió Haruichi antes de mirar a Kuramochi, como invitándolo a decir al menos unas palabras.

—Ei-chan, te vendremos a ver cuando lleguen a la final —dijo Wakana mirando de nuevo a Sawamura, con aquella evidente mirada que no escondía nada.

—¡Sí! ¡No los defraudaré! ¡No ahora que ya soy el as! —prometió Eijun riendo. Sus amigos, felices, rieron con él.

Kuramochi observó a Wakana. Se veía linda con el cabello atado. Soltó un pequeño gritito cuando sintió el pisotón de Haruichi. Mierda. Ese niño era más descarado que su hermano y eso ya era mucho decir…

La mirada de Wakana por un momento se clavó en él. Su sonrisa permanecía ahí.

—Eh, gracias por venir —balbuceó Kuramochi para mantener la atención de Wakana en él—. Sigan apoyándonos.

—¡Sí! —respondieron Nobu y Akio, emocionados.

—Gracias por cuidar de Ei-chan —dijo Wakana, por fin dirigiéndose a él.

Kuramochi sintió que su corazón iba a explotar o, al menos, se detendría. Maldición, no era la primera chica que le agradaba. Pero el que le hablara era casi tan emocionante como un juego perfecto en la octava entrada.

—¡Sí! —respondió mostrando una postura casi militar.

—¿Cuidarme? ¡Pero si él me…!

—Eijun-kun, silencio —ordenó Haruichi. Sawamura de inmediato soltó una oración sobre lo aterrador que podía ser el demonio con cara de ángel.

—¡Eh, ustedes! —gritó Miyuki desde la puerta del camión— Nos iremos ahora, pueden pagar el tren —añadió con una sonrisa de malicia.

—Ese imbécil… —farfulló Kuramochi antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia el camión mientras pensaba en las llaves que todavía no había probado en Miyuki. A veces era aburrido probarlas todas en Sawamura, porque éste era demasiado flexible. ¿Quién podría culparlo si una mañana el capitán amanecía misteriosamente adolorido del cuello? "Durmió mal, hombre, fue su almohada" les diría a todos… O en casos más extremos, quizá le pagara a Okumura para echarle la culpa. No era como si fuera secreto el odio que éste sentía por el cátcher titular.

Ya estaba arriba del camión, susurrando entre dientes sus llaves favoritas, cuando se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera se había despedido de Wakana y los otros…

Sonrió hacia Miyuki. Ahora tenía un mejor pretexto para convertirlo en su nuevo saco de boxeo… Sawamura merecía vacaciones, ¿no es así? Después de todo, Wakana era su amiga.

 **.**

Wakana regresó a su casa con una sonrisa. Sabía que Eijun era en ocasiones desesperante, mas había visto que sus compañeros en verdad lo apreciaban. Incluso esos dos, que podrían parecer temibles, festejaban con él cada triunfo y lo animaban desde el cuadro. Eijun tenía buenos amigos, eso la tranquilizaba.

Estaba tan ensimismada en Eijun y en sus logros, que no pudo recordar que a veces los mensajes que recibía eran de ese short stop de risa estruendosa.

Los siguientes días, se dedicó a ayudar en la tienda de su padre y a ver las noticias sobre los partidos del torneo de verano. Eijun pasaría a la final; tenía lo suficiente para llevar al equipo al Koshien, lo sabía. No volvería a repetirse, esta vez derrotarían al rey de Tokio.

Wakana organizaba los recibos de compra, detrás de la caja registradora, cuando una mano grande y pesada golpeó el mostrador. Sobresaltada, alzó el rostro y vio los ojos negros de un hombre que cubría su boca con una mascarilla de tela. Su mano izquierda permanecía en el mostrador, mientras que la derecha sostenía un largo cuchillo de cocina.

Veinte minutos más tarde, el padre de Wakana la sostenía por los hombros mientras ella declaraba a la policía cómo había sucedido el asalto.

Esa semana no llegó ningún mensaje al celular de Eijun, pero éste no se dio cuenta. En contraste, Kuramochi sí lo hizo.

—Sawamura, ¿está todo bien en Nagano? No has enviado nada esta semana —mencionó Kuramochi el viernes antes de cerrar su cuaderno de estudio.

Sawamura y Asada jugaban un viejo videojuego que Kuramochi ya había terminado en varias ocasiones.

—¿Ah?... Supongo que todo está bien. Wakana me diría si algo pasara —respondió Eijun tratando de esquivar un golpe de Asada.

Kuramochi, lejos de tranquilizarse, miró el teléfono de Eijun con ansiedad. Sin embargo, terminó por asentir.

El siguiente día fue el partido contra Maimon. Habían mejorado mucho desde el año pasado: habían entrenado con fuerza a una batería que estaba dando mucho de qué hablar. La batalla habría sido dura de no haber sido porque Seidou poseía al menos tres baterías imparables, que usaron de forma estratégica en todo el partido. Al final, Furuya y Yui terminaron con el verano de Maimon.

El pase a la final estaba a sólo un partido. Inashiro había derrotado a Yakushi casi sin problemas. Miyuki tenía razón al decir que Narumiya sólo había incrementado su poder; era necesario que Seidou pudiera no alcanzar, sino rebasar el nivel que Inashiro poseía. Tanto el capitán como el entrenador confiaban en las nuevas baterías y en los limpiadores que se habían anexado. Además, Haruichi estaba despuntando como un buen jonronero. Éste debía ser el año del niño de la suerte.

Empero, antes de irse a dormir y mientras Sawamura platicaba con Okumura afuera de la habitación, Kuramochi revisó por costumbre el teléfono de Eijun. No había mensajes… Eso comenzaba a ser extraño.

Al día siguiente, el entrenamiento se dedicó al bateo. Todos los pitchers, incluyendo a los del segundo equipo, se prestaron para ayudar a los bateadores del primer equipo. Diferentes estilos, diferentes velocidades, diferentes posturas; todo ayudaba. Miyuki decía que no debían confiarse en nada, ni siquiera aquéllos que habían bateado contra Narumiya. Y aunque su siguiente oponente era Teito, y éste fuera un gran oponente, lo cierto era que su mayor obstáculo seguía siendo Narumiya Mei. Y con un capitán tan obsesivo como Miyuki Kazuya, no podían permitirse un minuto de relajación.

Por supuesto, cuando llegaron a sus dormitorios, bañados y listos para meterse a la cama, lo menos que ocupaba la mente de Sawamura era Nagano. Se había dedicado a farfullar en contra del pitcher rubio y de los cientos de "halagos" que Miyuki había soltado en todo el entrenamiento. Kuramochi, divertido por la extraña expresión del irreverente as, tomó su celular para tomarle una foto. No obstante, tras recordar la extraña ausencia de mensajes, se dio la vuelta, ignorando las nuevas expresiones de Sawamura, y revisó la bandeja de entrada. Wakana no escribía desde diez días atrás.

¿En verdad estaba todo bien?

—¡Agh! ¡No lo aguanto! ¡Tengo que ir a correr! —gritó Sawamura antes de volverse a salir. Asada trató de detenerlo, mas no lo escuchó.

—Kuramochi-senpai, ¿está bien que Sawamura-san se vaya así? —cuestionó el pitcher de primero.

—Ah, no. No tardará en regresar —contestó mientras se debatía entre mandarle un mensaje a Wakana o simplemente esperar.

—Tal vez debería decirle a Miyuki-senpai o a Okumura para que vayan por él…

—Eh, sí. Ve por ellos —respondió casi en un susurro. Asada asintió y salió de la habitación.

En realidad, Sawamura no había hablado mucho de sus amigos y las relaciones que tenía con ellos, mas todos sabían que una de las inspiraciones del as eran sus amigos de Nagano; por lo que nadie dudaba que ellos fueran como un tesoro para Eijun. No obstante, Kuramochi veía que Sawamura no solía iniciar una conversación con Wakana o que a veces se le olvidaba hablar a casa de sus padres cada lunes. No era porque no estuviera interesado en ellos, era que asumía que todo estaba bien y… bueno, no hay que dejar de lado la distracción de Sawamura. Mientras hubiera una pelota de béisbol en su mente, todo lo demás podía esperar. Y, por lo regular, eso no estaba tan mal.

Pero Wakana había sonreído mucho la última vez que vio a Eijun, y se le notaba muy ilusionada… ¿No sería normal que entonces mandara incluso más mensajes?

Sacudió la cabeza y envió un simple mensaje, con un tono propio en lugar de un tono divertido como el de Sawamura: "¿Todo está bien?"

Estaba dejando el teléfono en la cama de Sawamura cuando éste vibró y al ver la pantalla, vio que se trataba de una llamada.

Maldición. Debió suponerlo…

Ansioso, tomó el teléfono y salió, esperando ver a Sawamura dirigiéndose a la habitación; mas no había nadie por ahí. El teléfono continuó vibrando; si no lo contestaba, perdería la llamada de Wakana…

—Le diré que en un momento le paso a Sawamura, sólo eso. —Se convenció antes de aceptar la llamada— Eh…

—¡Ei-chan! —exclamó Wakana, sonaba desesperada, sonaba angustiada— Yo-gracias por el mensaje, Ei-chan, pero nada está bien. Me siento nerviosa, tengo miedo, mucho miedo. El martes nos asaltaron, asaltaron la tienda y yo estaba ahí…

Kuramochi se detuvo al oír lo que Wakana decía de forma atropellada, con una palabra justo detrás de otra. Apenas podía entenderla pues a cada segundo aumentaba la velocidad de su discurso. Quiso detenerla, interrumpirla, decirle que él no era Eijun, pero ella no escuchó.

El parador en corto decidió seguir avanzando hasta llegar al campo de béisbol. Tal vez cuando llegara, encontraría a Eijun para entregarle el celular y que pudiera tranquilizar a su amiga.

—Sueño con eso todas las noches, no puedo concentrarme. Nobu ya vino, pero no pude hacer otra cosa excepto repetir esto una y otra vez. Ya no puedo llorar, ya no puedo ir a la tienda. Ei-chan, lo siento, no creo poder ir este domingo a la final. Sé que lo harás bien, yo-yo estaba dispuesta a ir, te lo juro. Iba a ir y te iba a decir algo muy importante, pero ahora tengo miedo y yo-yo lo siento, Ei-chan, tendrás que escucharlo por aquí.

—Eh, eh, espera —insistió Kuramochi, deteniéndose de nuevo, afuera del campo B.

—¡Me gustas, Ei-chan! —dijo Wakana sin escuchar a su interlocutor— Yo sé que ahora estás ocupado y que no tienes tiempo para mí, lo entiendo. Yo no estoy bien ahora, así que está bien; pero quiero estar contigo en un futuro. Ei-chan, me estoy esforzando mucho para estar al nivel de cualquier universidad a la que decidas ir. ¡Yo iré contigo, aunque esté en Tokio!

—¡Wakana! —gritó Kuramochi, desesperado porque ella no lo escuchaba. El silencio en la otra línea le dio a entender que ella por fin lo había averiguado. Kuramochi suspiró— Sawamura salió a correr, soy Kuramochi Youichi, nos conocimos la vez pasada, soy el… el que no es de cabello rosado.

La muchacha tardó en responder, Kuramochi temió que le colgara. Se recargó en la reja y observó a lo lejos a Sawamura correr en los jardines.

—Sí, te recuerdo… Lo siento.

—No, yo lo siento. Fui yo quien mandó el mensaje, también. Yo he sido el de varios mensajes; a veces Sawamura se queda dormido o hace otras cosas, pero sé qué palabras te diría él. No fue mi intención usurpar su identidad o algo así, sólo no quería que pensaras que no le importas.

La pausa de la contestación volvió a retardarse. Kuramochi supuso que estaba avergonzada y confundida. Eso sería normal.

—Ei-chan mencionó que a veces lo hacías, pero yo no pude identificar cuándo se trataba de él o no… Creo que lo hiciste bien.

—Sí… —Se detuvo un momento, sopesando sus siguientes palabras— Y, lo siento, de nuevo.

—¿Te refieres a la confesión? Yo… supongo que fue algo repentina. Ei-chan debe estar muy ocupado, tal vez ya tiene novia y no lo había pensado, yo…

—A menos que creas que una llanta a la que ve cada noche es su novia, él está soltero. —La interrumpió— Es un maniaco y un idiota; él no ha pensado en eso.

—Ah…

—Pero yo me refería —continuó, tomando fuerzas y jugando con los dedos de su mano disponible— a que siento que hayas pasado por eso, sé que estás asustada. Comprendo el sentimiento y Sawamura también lo hará; conocemos ese miedo y esa impotencia de querer haberlo evitado. Sé que tienes miedo de regresar a la tienda o incluso de salir a la calle; no quieres salir lastimada o que lastimen a alguien por tu incompetencia —dijo mientras recordaba aquella temporada en la que Sawamura se encerró en sí mismo después del partido contra Inashiro—. No tienes de qué avergonzarte, es normal que te sientas así. Solo… solo busca algún apoyo para levantarte, para salir de nuevo. Yo sé que Sawamura entendería que no quisieras venir, pero podrías tenerlo preocupado y eso quizás afecte su juego. Sawamura, él es muy sensible, lo debes saber, y su juego muchas veces se basa en cómo se sienta.

Se pasó la mano por el cabello e hizo una pausa. ¿Estaba bien decirle todo eso a Wakana? Ella ni siquiera lo conocía, apenas le había dirigido una frase de agradecimiento, apenas lo ubicaba… Ella en realidad había buscado hablar con otra persona…

—Pero aún tengo miedo. —Se excusó ella.

—Sí, lo sé, lo sé —contestó él mirando nuevamente a la figura de Eijun en el jardín izquierdo del campo A. Sí, tal vez él no fuera la persona que ella buscaba, mas era la que estaba ahí, con ella, escuchándola. Debía hacer algo por consolarla un poco—. Tendrás miedo por mucho tiempo, Wakana, y eso está bien. Nadie espera que te repongas en una semana; solo… Solo no dejes a Eijun este fin de semana. Él los aprecia mucho a todos y le inspira verlos a todos. Sé que tendrás miedo, pero puedes llamar a este número. Eijun podrá escucharte, y en caso de que él no pueda contestar… entonces lo haré yo. Nosotros estaremos ahí, Wakana.

La muchacha no dijo nada hasta pasados unos segundos. Se escuchó el sonido de cuando tragó saliva.

—Gracias, Kuramochi-san.

—Sí. Yo hablaré esta noche con Sawamura y le explicaré todo. Es probable que te marque enseguida, así que no apagues tu celular.

—¡Kuramochi-san, espera! —pidió ella y el aludido sintió cómo sus mejillas se calentaban.

—¿Eh? —alcanzó a responder.

—No-no le digas a Ei-chan sobre lo último, por favor.

Kuramochi sonrió.

—No lo iba a hacer. Ya se lo dirás tú misma este domingo. Nos vemos entonces.

—Sí… ¡Gracias!

Kuramochi cerró el celular y suspiró de nuevo. Sintió los latidos de su corazón en su pecho. Parecía que esa chica le gustaba mucho… Vaya problema.

Avanzó hasta el campo A y vio a Okumura anudarse una llanta para correr a un lado de su senpai. Ese chico no entendía las instrucciones que se le daban.

—Okumura, ve a descansar. Tengo que hablar con Sawamura, es algo sobre su familia; así que necesitaremos privacidad —explicó con un tono que no aceptaba negativa. El cátcher respondió con una mirada fría y un gruñido por lo bajo.

No entendía cómo es que Miyuki todavía decía que Okumura era un muchacho gracioso; a él le parecía algo posesivo y aterrador.

Sin darle mayor importancia, Kuramochi caminó hacia Sawamura y se detuvo frente a él. El pitcher trató de esquivarlo, mas Youichi lo sostuvo del brazo y le extendió el celular.

—Wakana fue asaltada esta semana, sucedió en la tienda de su papá. Está muy asustada, necesita hablar contigo. —Le resumió. Sabía que eso era suficiente para Sawamura, quien de inmediato lo miró con terror y tomó el celular. Kuramochi nunca vio a alguien correr tan rápido con una llanta anudada a la cintura.

 **.**

Durante la siguiente semana, Eijun recibió varias llamadas de Wakana. Sólo en dos ocasiones, pudo contestar Kuramochi pues Sawamura estuvo muy al pendiente de su celular. Kuramochi lo había imaginado: la prioridad de Sawamura seguían siendo sus amigos de Nagano. Era cierto que Sawamura no veía a Wakana de la misma forma como ella lo veía a él; mas seguía siendo una parte muy importante para su vida.

 **.**

Tal y como lo calcularon los analistas y aficionados al béisbol, la final se desarrolló en una batalla Seidou-Inashiro. El estadio se llenó y los coros de ambas escuelas no permitían que se escuchara algo más en las butacas.

—¿Wakana te confirmó si vendría? —preguntó Kuramochi al as, quien era el principal relevo para Furuya.

—Sí, ella dijo que aquí estaría. Me dijo que te agradeciera, Chita-senpai —contestó Eijun con una sonrisa honesta—. Me contó lo que le dijiste; ya sabía yo que no siempre eres un antipático gruñón. —Rió. Kuramochi no lo hizo.

—Eso deberías decirle a tu cátcher. ¿Acaso nunca sonríe?

—No, jé. Al menos yo no lo he visto sonreír. ¡Pero algún día lo haré reír, ése será mi propósito de año nuevo!

Kuramochi quiso alegar que para año nuevo faltaban seis meses, mas al final se dio cuenta de que eso no importaba. Okumura podría no sonreír, pero quien le importaba en ese momento era alguien más.

Enseguida, Miyuki los llamó para que se reunieran en torno a Kataoka y escucharon las palabras que éste tenía para darles.

Todos sonrieron. Esta vez, el partido sería suyo.

 **.**

Wakana se sentó entre Akio y el abuelo de Sawamura. Vestía una falda de holanes, una blusa de manga corta y cubría su cabeza con una gorra que combinaba con su blusa. Su rostro ya no lucía cansado y las ojeras habían desaparecido. Aún miraba a su alrededor, con temor, y buscaba en el rostro de los desconocidos a quien le hizo daño; pero sabía que solo tenía que pensar en Eijun y el partido para que todo mejorara.

El ruido de la orquesta y los vítores del público la ponían nerviosa, mas el mirar a Eijun en la caseta o a Kuramochi entre segunda y tercera base, la reconfortaban. Las risas del primero y las palabras del segundo resonaban en su cabeza más que el ruido exterior. Para cuando llegó la quinta entrada y Eijun ya estaba en el montículo, Wakana por fin pudo aplaudir.

Sus ojos veían el partido, pero su corazón observaba a esos jugadores que tanto la habían apoyado desde esa llamada en la noche. Estaba agradecida con ambos, por lo que esa tarde estaba ahí por los dos. Quería apoyarlos, quería que ellos supieran que estaba ahí. Pero todavía no se atrevía a gritar.

En la séptima entrada, Eijun consiguió ponchar al as de Inashiro. Akio y el abuelo de Sawamura gritaron al unísono. Sawamura consiguió ubicarlos por una laguna de silencio que se ejerció entre ambas orquestas, y giró el rostro hasta ubicarlos. Feliz por verlos a todos, alzó el brazo y lo sacudió con fuerza, soltando su famoso grito:

—¡Osh, osh, osh!

—¡Osh, osh, osh! —respondió parte del público. Wakana rió. Eijun siempre lo conseguía: al final, todos terminaban apreciándolo. Él era como una luz natural.

En la baja de esa entrada, Kuramochi permaneció en una cerrada cuenta de 2-2-2. El pitcher de Inashiro no parecía desesperarse; mantenía el mismo semblante al recibir cada lanzamiento de su cátcher. Kuramochi llevaba ya seis fauls; no permitiría que lo dominaran. Wakana juntó ambas manos frente a su rostro mientras veía al short stop mandar la séptima bola a faul. Miró su rostro: parecía estar concentrado, no se veía nervioso. Sí, así lo había imaginado en cada una de las llamadas.

Narumiya lanzó el décimo lanzamiento y Kuramochi hizo contacto de nuevo. El batazo resonó en el estadio, al igual que la maldición expulsada por el mismísimo rey de Tokio. Wakana vio la pelota alejarse mientras parte de los espectadores se levantaban y exclamaban lo extraño que eso era.

—¡Kuramochi ha metido un jonrón!

—¡¿Kuramochi sabe meter jonrones?!

—¡Debe haber aprendido de Miyuki y Kominato!

Wakana no pudo evitarlo: aplaudió con fuerza y sonrió. Kuramochi reía con fuerza mientras pasaba por la tercera base. La banca de Seidou lo esperaba ansioso, para felicitarlo y lanzarse hacia él apenas llegara a home.

Los ojos de Wakana no se desviaron de él incluso cuando anunciaron al siguiente bateador. Haruichi parecía estarlo felicitando y Sawamura hacía una imitación de lo que había sucedido. A su alrededor, los novatos de primero escuchaban y celebraban, a excepción del cátcher rubio, quien simplemente escuchaba en silencio. Wakana quiso gritar, quiso felicitarlo. Mas sus labios no pudieron abandonar esa sonrisa de orgullo.

 **.**

El partido terminó cuarenta minutos más tarde. Seidou había obtenido la victoria a pesar de los esfuerzos de Inashiro. Narumiya estrechó la mano de Sawamura y luego lo hizo enojar con un comentario que Wakana, por lógica, no pudo escuchar. Nobu exclamó, asustado, que debían evitar que Eijun volviera a darle una cachetada al contrincante.

—Bueno, la mánager de Seidou dijo que por eso se había interesado en él —respondió el abuelo—. Tal vez haya un buscador de talentos por aquí que también pueda interesarse en eso.

Nadie pudo objetar nada.

Wakana, sin embargo, profundizó más aquel pensamiento. Durante meses, ella había asumido que Eijun iría a una gran universidad que pudiera estilizar su habilidad en el béisbol; estaba segura de querer seguirlo a donde fuera... Mas no había considerado que, quizá, Eijun fuera contratado enseguida para jugar en un equipo profesional. Ya lo había demostrado, había derrotado al rey de Tokio y había dominado a Inashiro. No sería extraño que, si lo hacía bien en el Koshien, algún equipo buscara anexarlo.

En ese caso, ¿qué haría ella?

Sus acompañantes recogieron sus cosas y la apresuraron para bajar. Eijun estaría feliz de verlos cuando saliera.

Suspiró. Tal vez era momento de renunciar a él… Ya se lo habían dicho y en realidad, ella ya lo sabía: para él, no había otro mundo además del béisbol.

Los muchachos comenzaron a hablar sobre el partido y las grandes jugadas. Wakana se dedicó a escucharlos y a pensar en su propio futuro.

Sawamura salió apenas unos minutos después de terminado el encuentro. Sus manos seguían mojadas por el agua del lavabo, pero no pareció importarle a nadie. Su abuelo lo alzó de los hombros y le advirtió que ganara el Koshien o no volvería a comprarle su pan favorito. Akio y Nobu repitieron lo asombroso que estuvo y Sawamura rió apenado mientras se rascaba la nuca. Wakana miró su rostro y su sonrisa. Aún era ese niño inquieto que quería volar antes de aprender a caminar. Siempre sería su amigo, de eso no había duda. Pero debía aprender a despegarse de él.

—¡Y ese jonrón! ¡Oh, sí, Cheetah-sama sí que sabe batear! —exclamó Akio.

Wakana por fin intervino:

—¿Dónde está él, Ei-chan?

Sawamura dejó de rascarse la nuca y miró a su alrededor, como si Kuramochi pudiera emerger desde los suelos.

—No lo sé, creo que él siempre se sube al autobús sin siquiera pasar al baño… Pero no lo he visto… ¡Kuramochi-senpai! —gritó.

—Eh, está bien. Sólo quería agradecerle, pero podrás hacerlo tú por mí. No grites. —Se apresuró a decir Wakana, cruzándose de brazos.

—No, no, no, no. Es de las pocas veces en las que Kuramochi-senpai se comporta como un caballero, sería una lástima que no…

—¿Cómo que pocas veces? —contestó Kuramochi a su espalda antes de soltar una fuerte patada a su trasero.

Sawamura saltó y le reclamó por esa patada. Sonrojado, le dijo que debía cuidarlo más ahora que era el as que Seidou llevaría al Koshien. Kuramochi sonrió, sin ninguna intención de disculparse.

—Kuramochi-san. —Lo llamó Wakana y el aludido de inmediato volteó a verla. Apenas pudo controlar el nerviosismo que lo llenó. Wakana era realmente linda…

—¡¿Sí?! —exclamó como cuando Ryosuke lo llamaba. Miyuki solía decir que parecía una respuesta militar, pero él reconocía que era, en el caso de Ryosuke, miedo; y en el caso de Wakana, nerviosismo. Nunca sabía lo que podía salir de la boca de ambos…

—Solo quería agradecerte en persona, Kuramochi-san —dijo ella mientras se inclinaba un poco. Youichi se sonrojó.

—¡No es necesario que hagas eso! Yo-yo sólo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien —respondió con las manos pegadas a los costados.

Wakana sonrió y asintió. La conversación volvió a dirigirse a Sawamura y Kuramochi se apartó un poco de ellos. No entendía siquiera porque había caminado hasta ahí; aun antes de que Sawamura lo llamara, él ya estaba dirigiéndose a donde había visto a Wakana. No había tenido un pretexto, nada que pudiera decir si alguien le preguntara…

—Kuramochi-san. —Volvió a llamarlo Wakana cuando él ya estaba por llegar al camión. No había notado que ella lo había seguido.

Haruichi ya lo esperaba en la entrada, mas al ver la suerte de Kuramochi, sonrió por lo bajo y decidió darle la privacidad que lo salvaría de posibles burlas.

Kuramochi volteó, entre asustado, confundido y feliz.

—¿Eh?

Wakana seguía sonriendo, pero algo en su postura evidenciaba su inseguridad.

—Tal vez creas que es absurdo, pero es parte de mi decisión. —Comenzó— Yo… admito que cuando llamaba al celular de Ei-chan, esperaba que siempre fuera él quien me contestara; me disculpo por eso. Pero hoy he comprendido que quizá el camino de Ei-chan no esté en la misma dirección que el mío.

—Ah. —Kuramochi miró hacia algún objeto nada interesante a la derecha de Wakana— Entonces ya no llamarás, ¿cierto? —preguntó mirando de nuevo los ojos de la muchacha.

—No, ya no. No quiero preocupar más a Ei-chan ni molestarte más. Ya puedes dejar de estar tan al pendiente del teléfono; lo siento por eso.

Kuramochi asintió luego de unos segundos. Si Wakana decidía renunciar a Sawamura, entonces dejaría de marcar y de mandar mensajes. Eso estaba bien para ella y quizá también para Eijun, pero Kuramochi sentía una pizca de egoísmo. Él todavía quería ver los mensajes de Wakana y responder sus llamadas… ¿De qué otra forma podía encontrar un pretexto para hablarle si no fuera por Eijun?

Takuma, el segunda base de primero, interrumpió sus pensamientos al detener su carrera justo en la entrada del camión, estrellando la palma de su mano contra ésta. Sonreía como casi siempre; pero esta vez parecía divertirse por una broma local.

—¡Lo siento, senpai! —Se disculpó Takuma antes de inclinarse ante la joven que de repente se había abrazado. Ella asintió, sin responderle la mirada. Takuma entonces miró a Kuramochi y se percató de la mirada que le dirigía a ella. No dijo nada más y le hizo una seña a Koushuu y los demás, que venían varios metros detrás, para que fueran silenciosos al subir.

Youichi vio la expresión de Wakana y su reacción ante un golpe fuerte. Mordió su labio, indeciso, y luego resopló.

—A mí no me molestan tus llamadas —dijo, y Wakana alzó el rostro, casi sin darse cuenta de que seguía ahí—. Pero no será necesario que le marques a Sawamura. Te daré mi teléfono.

—¿Eh? —cuestionó ella mientras Kuramochi rebuscaba en su maleta el teléfono.

—Sigues teniendo miedo, ¿no es así? Seguiré escuchándote hasta que te repongas. Tengo entrenamientos por las tardes los lunes, miércoles y cada tercer viernes. Los martes y jueves, de todas formas, salgo a batear por unas horas. De cualquier modo, a las siete contestaré lo que sea que envíes —prometió mientras accedía a la agenda de su teléfono. Alzó el rostro y observó a la atónita Wakana—. ¿Tienes dónde anotar o…?

—¿Está bien que hagas eso? ¿Por qué?

Kuramochi, esta vez, no lo pensó mucho.

—Tú lo viste: hace un año, Inashiro nos derrotó por varios errores en equipo. No hubo un culpable, así como no hubo un inocente. Algunos nos recuperamos rápido, otros necesitaron solo de un grito enérgico y otros se recuperaron tras unas prácticas de bateo o fildeo. Pero Sawamura no pudo sonreír hasta después de dos semanas y tuvo un problema severo en cuanto a sus mejores lanzamientos. Yo no supe cómo ayudarlo, nunca pude hacer algo por él; fue la presencia de un senpai lo que lo sacó adelante. Me he sentido culpable por eso todo este tiempo: Sawamura ha hecho mucho por el equipo y no he sabido agradecérselo. —Tragó saliva, apartando las malas memorias de esos días— No quiero sentarme a esperar que otra persona ayude a alguien a quien tal vez yo pueda ayudar. Si puedes confiar en mí, déjame ayudarte.

Wakana quiso decir algo; su mente se había llenado de muchas palabras y dudas. Empero, sus manos fueron más rápidas y de inmediato sacó su celular.

* * *

 **¡Hola, de nuevo!:**

 **Aunque no lo crean, esta cosa iba a ser un simple y llano OS de 3,00 palabras... Hasta ahora llevo 12,500 y todavía no lo acabo; así que he decidido mantenerlo en un shortfic... espero se quede en solo tres capítulos. Dioses, yo y mis manotas, yo y mis manotas.**

 **De cualquier modo, es un fic lleno de amorts y ternura. Nuestro Mochi merecía algo así; por favor, escuchemos sus ruegos y arrojémosle una Wakana. O una novia, que para eso yo estoy dispuesta a sacrificarme, jejejejeje...**

 **Espero disfruten este fic. :)**

 **¡Abrazos!**

 **Nayla.**


	2. Segunda parte Conócela

**Segunda parte. Conócela**

* * *

Por supuesto, el viaje de regreso estuvo lleno de burlas que Sawamura no entendió y que Kuramochi trató de apagar con amenazas de muerte. No obstante, aunque se quejara y se cruzara de brazos, Haruichi podía ver una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad. Con eso le bastaba.

Durante esa primera semana, Kuramochi llegaba de los baños a mirar su celular. Tras no ver nada, encendía la televisión y conectaba la PlayStation. Cuando se sentía frustrado, tomaba a Asada como víctima y lo obligaba a jugar con él; para su sorpresa, el pitcher resultó ser un gran contrincante.

El viernes por la tarde, cuando estaban terminando de empacar las cosas para ir al hotel más cercano al estadio Koshien, en Nishinomiya, su celular vibró. Kuramochi al principio creyó que se trataría de su abuelo o de su madre, mas cuando vio el remitente, dejó caer la maleta y se sentó en la cama, emocionado.

«¡Mucha suerte en el partido, Kuramochi-san! Estaremos apoyándolos desde aquí. Siento no poder ir, pero estaremos con ustedes.»

Kuramochi no pudo evitar sonreír. Pensó en las palabras correctas para responder y mandó el mensaje.

«Nos sentimos preparados, podremos hacerlo, ¡hyaja! ¿Te has sentido mejor? No he recibido nada tuyo.»

Apenas estaba cerrando su maleta cuando su celular vibró de nuevo. Se colgó la mochila en los hombros y caminó hacia el camión. Miyuki podría no molestarse por su tardanza, pero Zono exageraría las cosas, como siempre lo hacía.

«En realidad es el primer tiempo libre que tengo. Mamá me quiso enseñar a hacer pasteles y es lo que he estado haciendo todo el día. Es una actividad de provecho que me ha mantenido en casa; aún no me atrevo a salir sin compañía.»

«Así que pasteles… Miyuki dice que cocinar puede ser muy relajante, ¿te ha parecido así?»

Kuramochi llegó al camión y arrojó su maleta junto a las demás. No le sorprendió ver que Miyuki se burlaba de Furuya, Haruichi y Sawamura por hacer honor a su ya tradición de abordar tarde. Esa distracción ayudó a Kuramochi a subir sin ninguna burla. Se sentó a un lado de una ventana y sacó de nuevo su teléfono. Sonrió al ver un uno en el ícono de mensajes.

«Puede ser estresante, ¿sabes? Si no agrego un ingrediente en el momento adecuado, todo puede volverse un desastre.»

«Mñeh, supongo que Miyuki lo decía porque es un charlatán.»

Minutos después, el equipo de Seidou comenzó su viaje hacia el Koshien. Pero Kuramochi Youichi continuó tecleando respuestas en su celular, casi olvidando qué era lo que hacía ahí.

.

Bajo la supervisión de Kataoka y la dirección de Miyuki, Seidou ganó los primeros tres partidos casi sin problemas. Su cuarto oponente fue el ganador del Koshien anterior; por lo que las cosas se complicaron. Al final, la victoria se obtuvo con una ventaja mínima de una carrera. Sawamura se sentía cansado, estresado, sentía que el partido pudo habérsele resbalado. Quiso estar solo hasta la cena. Kuramochi sabía que ésa era una de las tácticas que había desarrollado para pensar con la cabeza fría.

Esa tarde, Kuramochi habló con Wakana y le dijo sobre Sawamura. No había nada de qué preocuparse, él estaría bien; pero quería mostrarle que en un futuro, ella podría encontrar su propio método para no caer. Wakana agradeció y le habló de los chocolates hechos en casa: esa actividad le parecía relajante. Tal vez, después de todo, Miyuki sí tenía razón.

Seidou consiguió llegar a la final. Todos estaban cansados, sentían que apenas podían dar un esfuerzo más. Wakana percibió en lo simple de las respuestas de Kuramochi, que el Koshien los estaba acabando. Algo había leído acerca del estrés en el que se metían los chicos que participaban en este evento. Sawamura no le había respondido el mensaje: lo más probable era que se hubiera quedado dormido.

El abuelo ya tenía preparados los boletos para el partido, pero ella no les había dicho nada a Sawamura o a Kuramochi: había querido que fuera una sorpresa. No obstante, creía que podía mejorar la sorpresa si llevaba bocadillos no sólo para ellos…

¿Tendría suficiente harina para…?

.

El viaje al estadio Koshien no fue largo; al contrario, los muchachos sintieron que apenas tuvieron tiempo para asimilar que en pocos minutos jugarían la final del torneo nacional. Sin importar qué sucediera, ese día sería inolvidable para cada uno de ellos. ¿Cómo podían no estar nerviosos?

Al bajar del autobús, se encontraron con una multitud que los recibía con vítores y felicitaciones, con muestras de confianza y fuertes aplausos. Por supuesto, ellos agradecieron y Miyuki prometió que darían su mejor esfuerzo.

Estaban dirigiéndose a la entrada del campo cuando de entre el público emergió un grito conocido hacia Sawamura. El as y el parador en corto se detuvieron tras reconocer a los chicos de Nagano.

—¡Wakana, Aiko, Nobu! —gritó Sawamura.

Los muchachos y la familia del pitcher se abrieron paso hacia ellos. La emotiva escena de los padres de Eijun hablándole y felicitándolo provocó que el resto de Seidou se detuviera. Kuramochi permanecía a una distancia considerable para no incomodarlos, aunque varias veces había posado su mirada en Wakana. Se veía un poco ojerosa; parecía que la noche anterior había tenido pesadillas.

Kuramochi suspiró y alejó su atención de ellos. Wakana lo notó y abrió su mochila.

—Ei-chan, les he traído un regalo —dijo mientras sacaba unas cajas de cartón.

Enseguida, el resto de Seidou se acercó con curiosidad. Sawamura fue el primero en mirar el contenido de aquellas cajas.

—¡Mi galleta, mi galleta, yo soy el número uno! ¡Osh, osh, osh!

—¿Galletas? ¿Hay una para mí?

—¡Alguien páseme la galleta con el número tres!

—¡Eh, Okumura, ésa es la mía! ¡Yo soy el número dos!

—Yo quiero la galleta número uno…

—¿No creen que la galleta de Haruichi es más pequeña que la de los demás?

—¡Hyaja, es verdad, Haruichi!

—Boss! ¡También hay una para usted!

—Si Masuko-senpai hubiera estado aquí, se habría comido las galletas de todos.

—Eso sin duda.

—Está más o menos rica.

—¡¿Ya te la comiste, Miyuki?!

—¿Eh? ¿Qué no era para eso?

Wakana miró a los talentosos chicos a su alrededor. Todos parecían haber recobrado la sonrisa y la emotividad con la que iniciaron el torneo. Ella entendía que una galleta no les quitaría el agotamiento, pero creyó que podía tener un efecto positivo. La expresión de Kuramochi había cambiado radicalmente: se veía muy diferente cuando reía. Le gustaba más verlo de esa forma que molesto o preocupado.

.

Los contrincantes habían librado una batalla difícil para llegar ahí, al igual que Seidou, y, en realidad, era su primer Koshien en nueve años. Se decían muchas cosas del equipo: el mánager era un ex jugador profesional que ya no pudo recuperarse de una lesión en el codo. Su estrella era un chico de primero que contaba con una gama amplia de lanzamientos, y su cuarto en el orden era un muchacho alto que se comportaba como un líder a pesar de que el capitán era el jardinero izquierdo y sexto en el orden. Las personalidades de los jugadores no se destacaban como las de los jugadores de Seidou. Los rumores decían que su mayor inspiración era un chico de tercer año al que lo habían diagnosticado una enfermedad terminal.

Kataoka se encargó de que su equipo no supiera eso o podrían sugestionarse. Por supuesto, era noble lo que el otro equipo quería conseguir; mas la mejor forma de mostrar sus deseos y fortalezas era jugando y derrotando al oponente.

Durante la primera mitad del juego, Seidou anotó dos carreras, mientras que Yura anotó sólo una. Los aficionados de Seidou gritaban alegres, mientras que los de Yura los animaban a no rendirse.

—Su fuerte es la segunda mitad, así que no debemos permitir que lean nuestros patrones —dijo Kataoka al término de la cuarta entrada. Su mirada se posó en la de Takuma y éste sonrió— Es hora de cambiar de estilo.

Para sorpresa de todo el estadio, al inicio de la quinta entrada, se anunciaron cinco cambios: Takuma Seto por Kominato Haruichi, Okumura Koushuu por Miyuki Kazuya, Sawamura Eijun por Furuya Satoru, Yuuki Masashi por Shirasu Kenjirou y Kanemaru Shinji por Higasa Shouji. Por supuesto, estos cambios solo generaron una mayor expectativa: Kataoka nunca había sido tan agresivo.

—Lleguemos hasta el final, senpai —dijo Okumura una vez se reunió el cuadro en el montículo.

—Jé, no pienso irme de aquí, Okumura.

—¿No es esto excitante? —cuestionó Takuma, sonriente.

—Será mejor que no permitan que ninguna pelota salga del cuadro. Desháganse de todo aquél que intervenga —advirtió Kuramochi.

Sawamura rió.

—¡Las pelotas saldrán volando! ¡Gracias de antemano por atraparlas! —gritó. Kuramochi lo pateó y Kanemaru golpeó su cabeza.

—No sea ruidoso, senpai, o no lo tomarán en serio. —Lo regañó Okumura mientras él se sobaba el trasero.

—Nada de eso, soy el as. ¡Respétenme! —exigió.

—Encárgate de los siguientes tres y tal vez comience a respetarte —contestó Kuramochi— ¡Vamos!

Wakana y los demás miraron con atención cada uno de los lanzamientos de Sawamura. Su amigo había madurado mucho, había mejorado mucho, y ahora tenía todo un grupo de seguidores que respondían a sus extraños gritos. Él era la sorpresa que nadie esperaba; era al mismo tiempo, la esperanza de Seidou. Y ellos podían verlo: Sawamura confiaba en sus compañeros, confiaba en ellos sin importar su edad o su posición: Sawamura sabía desaparecer inseguridades y crear un lazo de confianza. Él era el perfecto as para ese equipo.

Yura trató de resistirse a los lanzamientos de Sawamura y abanicaron sólo en los lanzamientos buenos. No eran idiotas: sabían qué era lo que querían lograr con todos esos cambios, sabían lo que estaban arriesgando. No permitirían que vencerlos fuera tan sencillo.

Con dos ponches y una rola a segunda, la primera mitad de la quinta entrada terminó.

La rotación se repetía en esa entrada, por lo que Kuramochi ajustó sus guanteletas y observó al as de Yura, quien resopló, miró a las tribunas y se quitó el guante. Kuramochi observó con atención cómo el pitcher cambiaba su guante a la mano derecha.

—Imposible —musitó—. Eh, Miyuki, mira eso —dijo a sus espaldas, mas no fue necesario: toda la banca de Seidou se percató de ello.

—¡¿Q-qué es eso?! —preguntó Sawamura como si se tratara de un ovni.

—Es ambidiestro —dijo Zono.

—Eso no estaba en las grabaciones ni en los apuntes de Nabe —replicó Okumura.

—¡Fascinante! —exclamó Takuma, asombrado.

—Esto será interesante. Kuramochi, averigua qué tan bueno es con la izquierda —dijo Miyuki, sin siquiera parpadear.

—Es una buena estrategia para confundirlos—intervino Kataoka—, pero no permitan que eso los sugestione. Si lo escondieron fue porque quizá no era una buena estrategia. Averígüenlo y sigan adelante. Confíen en su béisbol.

—¡Sí!

Kataoka lo sabía: más de la mitad del equipo que había mandado al campo era de primero, era fácil creer que podrían asustarlos. Sin embargo, también sabía qué clase de jugadores tenía. Todos ellos destacaban por un buen bateo y una excelente visión para lanzamientos adecuados. Por si fuera poco, ahora tenía a dos grandes corredores en los primeros turnos al bat. No quería presumir, pero no podía imaginar que todos ellos se derrumbaran en ese momento.

Kuramochi miró al pitcher de primero. Su mirada era honesta, parecía un buen chico, uno de ésos que agradaban a todos; mas no se dejaría engañar. Era su último partido en Seidou, era su última aportación para Sawamura, para devolverle todo el bien que le había traído al equipo; no podría defraudarlo. Le daría toda la ventaja que merecía.

El pitcher lanzó y Kuramochi miró la pelota. Dos noches atrás, Haruichi lo había ayudado a entrenar su bateo. Parecía imposible, pero ese pequeño de segundo le había enseñado muchas cosas, le había mostrado cómo mirar la pelota sin ningún error, sin ningún temor.

Sonrió.

El sonido seco del bat chocando con la pelota provocó que los aficionados se levantaran a celebrar. La pelota no había salido del campo, mas sí había caído en una zona difícil. Kuramochi rió mientras doblaba por la primera base y corría hacia la segunda. Lo sabía, su jardinero derecho era muy bueno, pero tenía confianza en sus piernas. Barrido, y con un segundo de ventaja, llegó a la segunda.

La sonrisa de Kataoka se ensanchó mientras veía a los chicos de tercero festejar. Ése sería un grandioso partido final para ellos.

—¡Vamos, Taku! —gritó Okumura, para sorpresa de todos. Miyuki rió a su lado y pasó un brazo por sus hombros.

—¿Entiendes ahora lo que esto significa?

De inmediato, cual reacción alérgica, Koushuu gruñó.

La estrategia de Yura fue difícil de combatir, a pesar del triunfo de Kuramochi. Takuma consiguió avanzar a Kuramochi y llegar a primera, pero un mal batazo de Zono provocó que usaran la ruta 6-4-3 para conseguir dos outs.

—¿Está bien que yo sea el cuarto en el orden, entrenador? —Había preguntado Koushuu la noche anterior.

Para nadie era un secreto que Yuki Masashi poseía el mayor contacto de todos los de primero y la mayor potencia. No obstante…

—Tengo la intención de dejarte a ti la titularidad en cuanto Miyuki se retire, Okumura, pero deberás demostrarme que tu bateo lo vale. —Comenzó Kataoka— Además, no voy a permitir que Sawamura cargue con la responsabilidad él solo. Ya lo dije: será su deber hacer que Sawamura lance sin preocupaciones, y tú, Okumura, tendrás la mayor responsabilidad. Muéstrame qué es lo que tienes, y el número dos será tuyo en cuanto termine el partido.

Miyuki había escuchado esas palabras sin estar seguro de que eso fuera lo correcto. Él mejor que nadie era consciente de que Okumura solía ser arrogante y necio respecto a lo que deseaba, sabía que varias veces había cuestionado la autoridad de Kataoka y de los senpai. Mas consideraba que dejarle una responsabilidad tan importante era demasiado. Podría estar arriesgando el esfuerzo de los demás.

Okumura dejó pasar el primer lanzamiento. Las manos de Sawamura permanecían aferradas al barandal del dugout, su expresión denotaba angustia.

—¡Mira bien la pelota, Koushuu! —gritó Asada desde las gradas. Enseguida, más voces en tribunas se unieron. Miyuki miró a su alrededor y encontró a chicos de primero y segundo que miraban con ansias. No lo entendía.

—¡Tú puedes, chico lobo!

—¡Trae a Kuramochi-senpai!

—¡Demuéstrales quién eres, Koushuu!

Zono también observó lo que ocurría, y sonrió. Por supuesto, él sí lo entendió.

El segundo lanzamiento resultó en un foul a las gradas. Koushuu se apartó un momento de la caja de bateo y cerró los ojos.

—¡No te presiones, Okumura! —exclamó Kanemaru, a un lado de Sawamura.

—¡Lo harás bien! —gritó Haruichi.

Los gritos en gradas incrementaron. Koushuu se colocó en posición. Su espalda se veía tensa.

—¡Confía en ti, como siempre lo has hecho!

—¡Koushuu!

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre? —cuestionó Miyuki, detrás de la pequeña multitud que se había arremolinado en el barandal.

Nori, a su izquierda, se alzó de hombros.

—Es sólo que están agradecidos con él y temen que no consiga lo que tanto ha deseado. Incluso su rival, Yui, lo está apoyando.

Miyuki lo miró, sin entender.

—¿Agradecidos? ¿Por qué?

Podía entenderlo de Sawamura, él había traído risas, esperanza y sueños al equipo. Sus méritos habían sido consecuencia de sus esfuerzos y eso todos lo veían, pero Okumura…

—Él no es un chico como tú, Kazuya, o como Narumiya. Koushuu es más como Sawamura, un chico con un talento que necesita desarrollarse poco a poco, pero que no se rinde. Muchos aquí creen que es imposible llegar al primer equipo o tener una titularidad; yo nunca conseguí el número que Sawamura hoy carga, pero me siento feliz por todo lo que aprendí gracias a él.

«Okumura no siempre fue el más carismático de todos, pero siempre se ocupó de darle su lugar a quien lo merecía, de mostrar que sin importar quién estuviera en la titularidad, podía alcanzarlo. Okumura no entró a Seidou con la intención de ser el titular, a diferencia de Sawamura quien siempre tuvo la intención de ser el as. Okumura entró a Seidou como la mayoría de nosotros, con el deseo de aprender, de observar, de explorar. Y aunque muchos de nosotros permanecemos en esa línea y nos esforzamos hasta donde nuestras energías lo permiten, él nunca agachó la mirada y siempre buscó abrir una puerta más. Se enfrentó a su senpai, se enfrentó a ti, el capitán, y se enfrentó incluso al entrenador. Okumura no permitió que nada ni nadie le dijera que era suficiente, que debía atenerse a las reglas.»

«Quizá tenga una personalidad muy distinta a la de Sawamura, pero creo que ahora él también representa todo eso que Sawamura nos enseñó. Por eso lo respetan, lo admiran y desean, al igual que nosotros deseábamos que Sawamura fuera el as, que consiga tu titularidad.»

Miyuki siguió observando a Nori hasta que el clásico sonido de un batazo largo lo obligó a mirar el campo. Koushuu había soltado el bat y corría con fuerza a primera base, mientras Kuramochi pisaba la tercera y se dirigía a home. Kazuya observó a sus compañeros, a Sawamura, a Haruichi, a Furuya. Con diferentes expresiones, los tres mostraron la emoción del partido. Observó también a Shirasu, a Higasa y a Maezono; el orgullo y la felicidad rebosaba en sus sonrisas. Finalmente, observó a los de primero: todos ellos reían y festejaban como si se hubiera tratado de un jonrón.

Luego miró a Kuramochi, quien se levantaba seguro de home. Llegó con los brazos alzados y fue recibido por la multitud en el barandal. Koushuu, entonces, se quitó la gorra desde primera base y agradeció.

Miyuki bajó el rostro y una risa emergió desde su garganta. Qué divertido era el béisbol…

Yuuki consiguió avanzar a Okumura a tercera base, pero Kanemaru fue dominado por el pitcher.

Y a pesar de que apenas comenzaría la sexta entrada, Sawamura, Takuma, Haruichi y Kuramochi salieron a recibir a Okumura. Yui tomó el equipo de cátcher y se apresuró a la salida, pero Miyuki lo detuvo.

—Yo iré, tengo que darle algo más.

Okumura estaba respondiendo a uno de los absurdos comentarios de Sawamura cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Al voltear, se encontró con Miyuki y su desagradable sonrisa arrogante. Pero esta vez, los ojos de Okumura se fijaron en lo que llevaba en las manos. No sólo era el equipo de cátcher, también era…

—Así que te rindes, Miyuki —comentó Kuramochi, burlón.

—Digamos que ya no la voy a necesitar. Y lo ha demostrado, merece usarla.

—Senpai, ¿no tiene mucho sudor? —cuestionó Okumura. Sawamura rió y tomó la jersey que Miyuki ofrecía y la olió.

—¡No huele a nada, Okumura! ¡Ahora póntela!

—¿Estás seguro de que no huele a él?

—¡Muy seguro!... Espera, ¿cómo que a él? ¡Sólo póntela, chico lobo!

—¡Hyaja, creo que acaba de decir que hueles mal, Miyuki! —Se burló Kuramochi. Miyuki rió antes de hincarse para colocar los arreos en Okumura.

—Aquí están sus guantes —dijo Furuya con los brazos llenos. Miyuki agradeció la privacidad cuando lo dejaron solo con el nuevo cátcher.

—Por supuesto esto no es oficial, pero el entrenador ya no puede castigarme por darte la jersey. —Comenzó al tiempo que Okumura dejaba caer la camiseta con el número 18.

—Lo sé.

—Pero quería que lo probaras. Creo que no te hubiera agradado esperar tanto tiempo para tenerlo en tu espalda. —Okumura no respondió y abrochó el último botón.

Miyuki se levantó y miró su rostro llenó de confusión.

—A que tuviste miedo, ¿no es así?

Okumura se detuvo un momento mientras se fajaba la nueva jersey. Luego asintió.

—No sé si estoy preparado —admitió.

—Probablemente no, pero eso está bien. Nadie está preparado para esto. Sólo necesitas confiar en el guante y en tu pitcher; eso ya lo sabes.

—Sí.

Miyuki le ofreció el peto para que metiera los brazos en los agujeros correspondientes y luego se dio la vuelta para abrochar la última parte del equipo de protección.

—Todos confían en ti. No tengas miedo, ellos también te protegerán. Siempre lo hacen. —Terminó y palmeó su hombro— Llévalos a la victoria, Okumura.

.

Lo que ocurrió después fue algo que nadie olvidó. Los equipos, ambos llenos de anhelos y esfuerzo, fueron impenetrables. Takuma consiguió atrapar un batazo que parecía imposible y Sawamura consiguió cinco ponches seguidos. Los infilders de Yura, sin embargo, no permitieron que nadie tocara la primera base siquiera. El as, a pesar de sudar bastante, continuó con su labor hasta la octava entrada. La gente en tribunas le aplaudió.

Wakana apenas podía creer todo lo que estaba sucediendo en ese partido. Aún faltaban tres outs cuando ella ya estaba de pie, con las manos entrelazadas y una lágrima resbalando sobre su mejilla.

Nadie ponía en duda el talento y la fuerza de Yura. Nadie se iría de ese estadio sin saber que era un equipo que merecía un premio más grande, un reconocimiento nacional.

Seidou había ganado, al final, Sawamura lanzó la última pelota a primera base y Zono le sonrió. Nadie en el campo se movió hasta pasados unos segundos. Kanemaru fue el primero en arrojar el guante y la gorra para correr hacia Sawamura y arrojarse sobre él. Lo siguió Kuramochi, pero por primera vez Haruichi fue más rápido que él y llegó un segundo antes al as. Nadie pudo ver quién fue el cuarto jugador que se acercó al montículo, pues de repente hasta el cabello rubio de Okumura se distinguió.

Wakana volvió a llorar. Eijun lo había logrado. Era el campeón nacional.

El equipo de Yura se paró frente al dugout y aplaudió la victoria de Seidou. Por supuesto dolía, pero al menos les aliviaba que se tratara de un equipo tan unido como ése. Era un equipo único, lleno de confianza, de sueños y dirigido por grandiosos jugadores.

—Su amigo debe estar muy orgulloso de ustedes. ¡Gracias por hoy! —dijo Sawamura, quien ocultó lo que había escuchado cuando fue al baño antes del partido. El as de Yura sonrió y también agradeció.

Al salir del estadio, se vieron rodeados de reporteros y cámaras que buscaban la mejor toma. Nobu se paró de puntitas y los padres de Sawamura trataron de mover a los reporteros para poder llegar a su hijo. Esta vez, ni siquiera los gritos consiguieron llamar su atención.

Kuramochi sonrió a la multitud, esperando ver ese rostro familiar. Sostenía la pelota que el umpire les había permitido se la quedaran. Sabía que sería una falta de respeto obsequiar la pelota, pero quería mostrársela a ella, quería mostrarle que su apoyo también había influido en la victoria de ese día. Pero luego de diez minutos, Kataoka anunció que se retirarían y que podrían realizar entrevistas en los siguientes días, cuando su equipo ya hubiera descansado lo requerido.

Sawamura se despidió con su ya clásico grito y el resto de Seidou respondió de la misma forma.

—¿Crees que el "osh, osh, osh" llegue a remplazar el rugido de Seidou? —preguntó Miyuki entre risas.

Kuramochi rió y Wakana sonrió a pesar de no poder verlo.

—Espero que no. Eso nos quitaría honor.

.

Esa noche, en el hotel, Kataoka consiguió que les prestaran el salón para realizar el festejo. Comida exquisita, postres casi desconocidos, anécdotas de años o meses anteriores, chistes nuevos, bromas hacia el capitán y unas cuantas lágrimas. Los mensajes y llamadas de felicitación llegaban a los celulares. Kuramochi ya había recibido la felicitación de su familia, por lo que no esperaba que volviera a sonar.

A las once, justo cuando salían del salón, Kuramochi hablaba con Zono y Miyuki sobre lo que significó para ellos el último partido con Seidou. Por supuesto, Zono no había dejado de llorar desde que alguien se lo recordó durante el banquete. Miyuki decía que había sido el juego más excitante y que estaba ansioso por jugar más y más en las ligas profesionales. Kuramochi hablaba de lo bien preparados que se veían los de primero, de lo bien que se habían desenvuelto en la segunda mitad del partido y de lo mucho que podrían mejorar.

Cuando Kuramochi llegó a su habitación, listo para dormirse, revisó una última vez su celular. Se ruborizó, apenado, al ver que a las diez y media le había llegado un mensaje y al diez para las once, una llamada.

«Wakana (1) (1)»

Nervioso, miró el reloj y se mordió el labio. Sí, ya era algo tarde, pero… ¿no existía la posibilidad de que siguiera despierta? ¿Y si era algo urgente? ¿Y si algo más había sucedido en el regreso a casa?

No lo pensó más y regresó la llamada. Tras el cuarto timbrazo, una voz apresurada respondió:

—¡Kuramochi-san!

—Sí, aquí estoy. ¿Pasó algo? ¿Estás bien? —inquirió apresurado.

—Sí, estoy bien, ¿y tú? Te oyes agitado. ¿Estabas haciendo algo importante? Ei-chan me dijo que ya había terminado la reunión, creí que…

—Sí, sí, sí. Pero creí que había pasado algo, nunca habías marcado a esta hora. Yo… ¿Me preocupé de más? ¡Maldición!

Wakana rió y Kuramochi dejó de maldecirse internamente para escuchar esa risa.

—Está bien, creo que lo merezco. Últimamente te he dado muchas preocupaciones, ¿verdad? No podía esperar que confiaras en que te llamaba para felicitarte por el triunfo de hoy, fue tu último juego ¿no es así? Jugaste muy bien, Kuramochi-san.

—¿Ah, sí? Quiero decir, sí, sí, gracias. Algo tenía que hacer, sobre todo cuando Miyuki fue remplazado. Yo soy el capitán cuando él no está, ¡hyaja!

—¿No te sentiste nervioso? ¿Qué tal los lanzamientos del as?

Kuramochi se recargó en el clóset y continuó hablando con Wakana hasta que escuchó a Sawamura abrir la puerta.

—Eh, debo irme. Sawamura ya está aquí. —Se excusó.

—Espera, Kuramochi-san. Ya no estarás en el club de béisbol, ¿cierto?

—N-no, ya no —respondió mientras Sawamura entraba riendo con Asada. En cuanto vieron a Kuramochi con el teléfono en la oreja, se sonrieron con complicidad.

—¡Quién es el que tiene novia ahora, Kuramochi-senpai? —exclamó Sawamura antes de reír.

—Sigue hablando y amanecerás muerto —advirtió.

Sawamura rió y Wakana hizo lo mismo cuando lo escuchó desde el otro lado de la llamada.

—No quería ocasionarte problemas, lo siento.

—Este idiota no necesita ayuda para causar problemas, descuida. ¿Querías preguntar algo más?

—Sí, en realidad quería saber si podremos seguir en contacto a pesar de eso. Tú me agradas, Kuramochi-san.

—¿Eh? —respondió completamente ruborizado. Asada y Sawamura rieron al ver esa expresión.

Kuramochi no perdió tiempo y empujó a Sawamura para salir de la habitación.

—Espera, ¿dijiste que te agrado? ¿Es en serio? —cuestionó sin creer en la suerte que había tenido en ese día.

—Sí, ¿qué tendría de raro? ¿Yo no te agrado?

—No, no, no, digo, sí, por supuesto. Sí. Sí, sí, tú, tú sí me agradas, Wakana —respondió justo antes de volverse a insultar en silencio. ¿Por qué tenía que avergonzarse de esa forma?

—Lo supuse, qué bueno que así sea.

—Eh, pero, ¿a qué te refieres con "agradar"?

Wakana tardó en responder. Parecía estarlo pensando. Y es que, ¿quién te cuestiona el significado de una palabra tan común? Era como si alguien le preguntara qué era el color amarillo.

—No lo sé… Supongo que no lo sé. Sólo quiero seguir en contacto contigo, Kuramochi-san. Me gustan estas llamadas y me gustan tus mensajes. Quiero seguir conociéndote. Me alegra que tú contestaras los mensajes para Ei-chan.

Kuramochi asintió y permaneció en silencio por unos segundos. Por supuesto, ella no se refería a que él le gustara ni mucho menos. Estaba bien; después de todo, hacía unas semanas había dicho desesperada que Sawamura le gustaba. Incluso él dudaría si ella le dijera en ese momento que le gustaba.

Sin embargo… su parte egoísta no quería ser la cueva donde ella fuera a llorar o se desahogara. Él quería ser honesto con ella a pesar de todo.

—El que ya no esté en el club de béisbol significa que tendré más tiempo libre. Tal vez deberíamos… Quiero invitarte a salir. —Soltó con la mano libre en la nuca. Lo que más deseaba en ese momento era que ninguno de sus molestos compañeros estuviera en el pasillo o que Sawamura y Asada lo hubieran escuchado a través de las paredes.

—¿Salir? ¿Quieres salir conmigo? —preguntó Wakana de inmediato. Su tono parecía un poco más agudo, lleno de sorpresa.

—Sí, descuida. No te estoy proponiendo algo mayor, también quiero conocerte; pero creo que podríamos intentar salir un día.

—Ah… —Kuramochi cerró los ojos. Idiota, lo había arruinado todo.

—Sé que es muy repentino, tal vez te sientes presionada por…

—No, no. Nada de eso. Solo estoy sorprendida, pero no me siento presionada. ¿Te molestaría venir a Nagano? Aún no me siento confiada en ir yo sola a algún lado, lo siento.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Estás aceptando?! —cuestionó Kuramochi impresionado.

—Sí, así es. —Rió— Creo que es la mejor forma de conocernos. Nunca hemos conversado en persona, creo que ya es tiempo.

—Sí, ¿verdad? —respondió nervioso— Entonces hagámoslo. Eh… ¿el próximo sábado? No, espera, el entrenador dijo que probablemente tengamos entrevistas el próximo fin de semana. ¿Te parece en dos semanas? Creo que es el primer sábado del semestre…

—Sí. Te veré en la estación a las once, ¿está bien?

—¡Sí!

—Entonces nos vemos, Kuramochi-san. ¿Aún puedo mandarte mensajes?

—Sí, claro. ¡Hyaja! Yo le diré a Sawamura que no se meta.

—No lo golpees tan fuerte, por favor.

—No por esta semana. Prometido.

Wakana volvió a reír y después se despidió. Kuramochi asintió y esperó a que ella colgara. Su sonrisa no se borró ni siquiera cuando Sawamura y Asada lo molestaron respecto a su nueva novia. No se borró ni siquiera cuando Sawamura, a la mañana siguiente, reprodujo las expresiones de Kuramochi y el cómo huyó de la habitación con el rostro sonrojado. No se borró ni siquiera cuando Shirasu y Miyuki se burlaron de su pésima suerte con las chicas anteriores y ni siquiera cuando Sachiko se unió a las burlas y le pidió más detalles sobre la misteriosa chica.

Su sonrisa solo se incrementó cuando vio el primer mensaje de Wakana, el martes por la noche. Le enviaba una foto de una nueva receta que estaba probando y le pedía que le diera parte de la suerte que había tenido en el último partido. Kuramochi pasó una hora discutiendo con ella respecto a que eso no había sido suerte, sino talento. Sawamura recibió una patada cuando quiso robarle su celular.


	3. Tercera parte Enamórala

**Tercera parte. Enamórala**

* * *

 _Me muero por explicarte lo que pasa por mi mente.  
_ _Me muero por intrigarte,  
_ _y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte.  
_ _Sentir cada día ese flechazo al verte  
_ _¿Qué mas dará lo que digan?  
_ _¿Que mas dará lo que piensen si estoy loca es cosa mía?  
_ _Y ahora vuelvo a mirar el mundo a mi favor.  
_ _Vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol._

La fecha especial llegó sin que ambos se dieran cuenta. La primera semana de clases estuvo llena de festejos, felicitaciones y recuerdos de cómo habían llegado hasta las nacionales. Incluso los profesores lo llamaban para reconocer su talento y le preguntaban si acaso estaba interesado en el béisbol profesional. La respuesta siempre era afirmativa y estaba acompañada de su usual risa.

El día de la cita, Kuramochi madrugó y dio un par de vueltas por el campo. Necesitaba relajarse antes de salir. Después de un largo baño, se vistió con una de sus mejores mudas y salió del cuarto antes de que Asada se despertara siquiera. El viaje era de casi tres horas, aún tenía tiempo de comprarle algo. Uno de los mangas para niñas de Sawamura tenía algo sobre eso y Haruichi le dijo que los chocolates solían ser una buena opción y, considerando que Wakana hacía postres, tal vez era lo más adecuado. Si Miyuki no fuera un entrometido de primera, le habría pedido que hiciera algo rico para ella.

Casi a la misma hora, Wakana estaba dándose un baño con una nueva fragancia que había comprado para ese día. Estaba nerviosa ya que él era un senpai y en realidad no sabía mucho de él. Su madre le había aconsejado que no se arreglara demasiado, pero que buscara verse un poco más linda de lo usual.

—Ahora que lo pienso, ¿a él le gustarán las chicas que usan maquillaje? ¿Le gustará el maquillaje cargado?... —Se preguntó en la tina— No lo creo, Kuramochi-san parece ser más práctico.

Y cuando la hora llegó, Kuramochi salió del tren y miró a su alrededor. Wakana ya estaba esperándolo. Al final, ella se había decidido por una falda plisada a las rodillas, una blusa de manga corta y un chaleco blanco. En su cabello se veía una pequeña trencita que adornaba el lado derecho de su cabeza y un prendedor en forma de pétalo. El maquillaje era el de siempre, bastante sencillo. En realidad, Kuramochi la veía con los mismos ojos que siempre: ella ya era muy bonita.

Él, entre tanto, vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla clara y una playera roja de cuello en uve y sin estampado. Se cubría con una abierta chamarra negra de cuero. Wakana rió al reconocer que no se lo había imaginado en otra ropa que no fuera el uniforme de Seidou. Le quedaba bien el color rojo.

Kuramochi pareció tímido al principio, pero tras entregarle los chocolates y comer uno que le ofrecía ella, rieron y toda tensión desapareció.

Ese día, Wakana lo llevó a conocer la región donde Sawamura y sus amigos solían estar. La caminata los llevó a un parque para conversar durante al menos tres horas y media, hasta que tuvieron hambre y entraron a un restaurante de comida rápida. Kuramochi se negó a ir a un karaoke y tras rodear la misma manzana tres veces, la arrastró a un centro de bateo. Ahí apostaron una revista de su preferencia y, como era de esperarse, Wakana tuvo que pagar por una revista de deportes en una tienda de autoservicio.

A las siete de la noche, Kuramochi la acompañó hasta su casa y se despidió de ella. La estación estaba a media hora caminando y diez en autobús. Ya estaba acostumbrado al ejercicio, así que no le haría mal la caminata.

Wakana había dicho que en la próxima cita lo obligaría a entrar a un karaoke y Kuramochi solo pudo pensar en que ella había asegurado que habría una segunda cita.

Ésta llegó un mes después, cuando Seidou ya había debutado en el torneo de invierno. Kuramochi ahora dormía en un cuarto para estudiantes cerca de Seidou, pues aunque le hubieran permitido quedarse en el dormitorio del club hasta que se graduara, no podía evitar la nostalgia cada vez que veía a Sawamura o a Haruichi con el uniforme o un bat. Supo que Miyuki había regresado a su casa, que estaba a tan sólo treinta y cinco minutos de la escuela; y que Zono había preferido quedarse en los dormitorios: decía que aún tenía mucho que aprender y enseñar a los kohai.

Wakana, para sorpresa de Kuramochi, vestía un pants en la segunda cita.

—Te llevaré a nuestro campo de béisbol. Quiero que me digas cómo entrenan en Seidou. —Le dijo. Él rió y le dijo que parecía haber olvidado el asunto del karaoke.

—He decidido guardar eso para navidad —respondió ella. Kuramochi no quiso preguntar: era feliz porque ella consideraba incluso esa fecha tan especial.

Kuramochi, con la advertencia de que lo harían cantar en navidad, le dijo a Nori que le prestara su reproductor por unas noches. Nunca había sido muy afecto a la música, por lo que en realidad no tenía idea de qué cosas podría encontrar en un karaoke. Después del esperado comentario de burla, Nori prometió hacerle una lista de reproducción con las canciones clásicas de un karaoke estudiantil.

Después de dos meses de salir con Wakana, Kuramochi se acostumbró a las burlas de sus amigos y compañeros, y los interrogatorios sobre cómo y quién era esa chica con la que se mensajeaba. Y si bien no le importaba que supieran que en realidad era amiga de Sawamura, era divertido ver las actitudes de especulación de Miyuki y Nabe. Como se lo había dicho a Wakana: sin las responsabilidades del club de béisbol encima, tenían mucho tiempo libre y ese par de idiotas ocupaban la mayor parte en teorías ridículas y bromas que tenían la intención de revelar su identidad.

Entre tanto, Sawamura iba por los pasillos persiguiendo al nuevo capitán, Kanemaru Shinji, y al vicecapitán, Kominato Haruichi. Kuramochi y Zono disfrutaban ver cómo Kanemaru trataba de mantener la compostura ante tantos "Capimaru" que salían de la boca del as. Miyuki seguía creyendo que Sawamura pudo haber sido un buen capitán, pero sabía de la presión que era ser el pilar de todo el equipo y aunque Sawamura nunca sería un cuarto en el orden, entendía que ser el as y el capitán era demasiado incluso para una persona tan fuerte como Sawamura. Además, Kanemaru conocía muy bien a sus compañeros y sabía cuáles eran sus debilidades. En cuanto a Haruichi, era el mejor instructor de bateo y fildeo que había conocido; añadido a que era el más sensato de la generación, también.

De vez en cuando, Kuramochi y los demás se sentaban a mirar el entrenamiento del nuevo equipo de Seidou. Los chicos de primero que habían estado en el segundo equipo y ahora habían ascendido al primero, lucían agotados pero emocionados. Kuramochi observó lo fácil que había resultado para Takuma y Haruichi acoplarse en equipo. Se preguntó si acaso Haruichi estaba siendo igual de estricto con Takuma a como lo había sido Ryosuke con él…

Miyuki sabía que Okumura tenía mucho que aprender, que aún no conocía el corazón del béisbol; mas tenía un buen maestro para ello. Ese ruidoso en el montículo no se iría sin antes provocarle una sonrisa.

—¿Es una mujer mayor? —preguntó Miyuki mientras veían cómo el entrenador bateaba hacia las nueve posiciones de los posibles titulares.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —respondió Kuramochi y Nori rió.

Si tan sólo Miyuki no fuera un enfermo del béisbol, quizás hubiera notado que desde el torneo de verano, Kuramochi se había acercado al círculo de amigos de Sawamura. En realidad no era necesario el pensarlo tanto.

La cita navideña fue un poco más complicada de lo que Kuramochi creyó. A causa de la nieve en las vías, los trenes habían detenido su marcha y Kuramochi tuvo que preguntar sobre otro transporte. Después de tomar un camión a la dirección equivocada y comprar un chocolate caliente para tranquilizarse, consiguió información confiable sobre un par de autobuses que pasaban cada tres cuartos de hora. Sin perder la paciencia, se sentó a esperar y envió un mensaje. Las parejas enamoradas y las familias paseaban frente a él, rodeados de un halo de felicidad y armonía. Se arrepentía de no haber llevado una de sus revistas deportivas…

Wakana esperó cerca de tres horas y media en la cafetería donde habían quedado de verse. Por fortuna, la madre de Sawamura había ido hasta allá por un pastel y al verla sola, se sentó un rato con ella y conversaron sobre temas que la distrajeron.

—Espero que no tarde mucho tu novio, Wakana —dijo la señora antes de despedirse.

Wakana, avergonzada, asintió, sin desmentir dicha suposición. No, ellos dos no eran novios; pero no se sentía cómoda diciendo que él era sólo un amigo.

Cuando vio a Kuramochi llegar, con la ropa fría y la nariz enrojecida, Wakana se apresuró a pedir una bebida caliente para su acompañante, y sacó unos guantes de su bolsa. Eran color naranja, tenían peluche, pero no podría negarse a usarlos.

—Lo siento. Creo que no me fue muy bien en el camino. —Se disculpó. Wakana observó sus movimientos antes de tomar su mano derecha. Kuramochi, sobresaltado ante el tacto, quiso alejar la mano, mas ella se aferró a su muñeca y sonrió.

—Tranquilo, te voy a poner mis guantes. No te preocupes, mi casa está cerca; te llevaré para que entres en calor.

—¡¿Eh?! —exclamó, malentendiéndolo. Wakana rió.

—Tenemos chimenea, tonto. Mis padres están en casa, así que no pienses cosas raras.

—¿Y quién pensaba en cosas raras?... Espera, ¿conoceré a tus padres?

—Sí, son más tranquilos que los padres de Ei-chan, descuida.

—No, no, no. Quiero decir, ¿me llevarás a conocer a tus padres? —repitió, recordando todas las comedias románticas en las que la presentación siempre terminaba en desastre.

—Sí, necesitas un lugar más cálido que éste o cualquier establecimiento de por aquí. Es probable que te resfríes si sigues así; es mejor apresurarse e ir a un lugar caliente. —La mesera llegó y justo cuando estaba colocando el chocolate en la mesa, Wakana la interrumpió:— Perdone, tendremos que llevarnos la bebida. Cóbrelo a mi cuenta, gracias.

—Claro, Aotsuki-chan. Ya cambio el vaso.

Kuramochi la observó. El carácter de Wakana era un tanto impulsivo, entendía por qué era una amiga tan cercana a Sawamura; ella no pedía que la cuidaran o la consintieran. De acuerdo a lo que ella misma le había contado, sus amigos más cercanos siempre habían sido hombres y, a causa de su imparable amor al béisbol, había conseguido jugar en un equipo de secundaria. Sawamura nunca mencionaba los juegos de la secundaria y era sabido que en realidad su equipo era malo, pero Kuramochi estaba seguro de que Wakana debió esforzarse mucho, quizá más que el resto del equipo, exceptuando Eijun. Aun en ese momento, Wakana seguía mirando con desconfianza a quienes pasaban a su lado; pero seguía adelante. Ella no se detenía, y tal vez eso era lo que más le gustaba de ella.

Sawamura nunca se había enterado de lo que Wakana sentía por él, mas ella sabía que era muy probable que hubiera sido rechazada. A pesar de eso, Wakana continuó adelante y se abrió a una nueva posibilidad. No se encerró, no quiso atarse más a Sawamura y a su futuro, y miró adelante. No se trataba de una chica linda en el estadio, ella en verdad era magnífica.

Los padres de Wakana estaban en el comedor, tomando chocolate caliente, cuando Wakana abrió la puerta y lo dejó pasar. Kuramochi ya se abrazaba a causa del frío y sus dientes castañeaban. Los señores, de un rostro amable, lo miraron con cierta sorpresa. Su hija no les había comentado que llevaría a su cita a la casa, después de todo.

No era que les desagradara la idea de conocerlo; al contrario, le estaban agradecidos por ayudar y cuidar tanto de su hija. Era que les asombraba la confianza que Wakana revelaba frente a él al traerlo directamente a su casa.

Ese chico debía ser especial.

—Soy Kuramochi Youichi, es un placer conocerlos —dijo el short stop, con una reverencia. Wakana estaba justo a su lado, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

—El placer es nuestro. Nuestra hija nos ha hablado mucho de ti y del equipo —contestó su padre—. Nos alegra mucho que hayan ganado el torneo nacional, es un logro que todos esperábamos en Nagano.

Kuramochi quiso obligarse a sonreír, mas Wakana intervino en la conversación.

—No lo agobien tanto, voy a llevarlo a la sala. Necesita calentarse. —Enseguida, lo tomó del brazo para acompañarlo hasta los sillones frente a la chimenea.

Él, visiblemente apenado, pensó en qué podía decir, qué podía hacer, para no parecer tan patético frente a la chica que le gustaba. Ciertamente, él mismo podía sentir que no se encontraba en la mejor situación y que era probable que ella se sintiera decepcionada por no tener la cita que tanto había deseado. Vaya fracaso.

Wakana colocó una frazada en la espalda de Kuramochi y encendió la chimenea. El parador en corto la observó: para esa cita ella usaba un pantalón de pana gris y un abrigo largo color naranja oscuro. Notó que el abrigo, las botas y los guantes –que él aún usaba- combinaban, y se preguntó en si ella se esmeró tanto en su vestimenta solo para esa cita… Se sentía mal por, de alguna forma, haberlo arruinado.

El calor que el fuego emanaba pronto inundó la habitación. Wakana se quitó el abrigo, se sentó sobre la alfombra y recargó la espalda en el mismo sofá donde Kuramochi se encontraba.

—Lo siento —musitó Kuramochi una vez pudo hablar sin que su voz temblara. Ella lo miró de inmediato.

—¿Al fin asesinaste a Ei-chan o por qué te disculpas exactamente? —cuestionó ella con una sonrisa.

—Planeaste esta salida por mucho tiempo y al final nada salió como querías —dijo él. Wakana estiró las piernas y se alzó de hombros.

—Una vez mi abuelo me dijo que lo mejor del béisbol es que ninguna jugada puede planearse a la perfección —respondió ella con tranquilidad—. No importa qué tan buen control tenga tu pitcher y qué tan maravilloso sea tu cátcher, uno nunca sabe si el viento hará que la bola se dirija cinco milímetros a la izquierda, provocando que el bateador consiga un home run de cuatro carreras. No importan tus conocimientos sobre el deporte o los jugadores: cada partido de béisbol tendrá al menos un lanzamiento que te sorprenda y lo haga especial. —Miró de nuevo a Kuramochi— ¿Por qué no sería especial pasar contigo la navidad frente a una chimenea en lugar de en un karaoke?

Kuramochi no pudo sostener su mirada y, avergonzado, giró el rostro. Wakana, tras darse cuenta de lo bochornosas que fueron sus palabras, también desvió su mirada.

Aunque, no podía negarlo de ninguna forma, lo que dijo era cierto. El estar ahí, con Kuramochi a su lado, parecía ser suficiente para su corazón y su tranquilidad. En verdad le agradaba mucho la compañía de ese muchacho.

—¿Eh? ¿Ése es un Nintendo Wii? —cuestionó Kuramochi de repente, mientras señalaba con la cabeza hacia un rincón de la habitación.

Wakana de inmediato sonrió y volvió su atención al beisbolista.

—Sí, lo es. Le pregunté a Ei-chan qué te gustaba hacer en tus tiempos libres además de hacerle llaves y me contó sobre tu afición hacia los videojuegos de luchas; así que le dije a Nobu-chan que me enseñara a jugar y me prestó su Wii para practicar. —Kuramochi la volteó a ver con sumo interés y ella se alzó de hombros— He mejorado lo suficiente como para ganarle a Akio y a Nobu en el mismo día —presumió. Youichi sonrió emocionado al tiempo que se quitaba los guantes.

—Tendremos que ver si eso será suficiente para derrotarme. —La retó y Wakana rió por su emotividad. Sawamura tenía razón: Kuramochi amaba esos juegos.

Desde la ventana podía verse la nieve cayendo mientras la luna salía. La sala permanecía caliente a pesar de que la chimenea se había apagado un par de horas atrás, y las risas provocadas por las infantiles batallas en la pantalla se escuchaban por toda la casa. La madre de Wakana había preparado chocolate caliente para su hija y su invitado; mas ellos apenas habían tocado sus tazas. A pesar de que era evidente que el nivel de Kuramochi era superior al de Wakana en varios niveles, no perdían la oportunidad de burlarse por cada mínimo error que el otro cometía.

Así, luego de tres horas de estar jugando, primero uno contra el otro y luego en eventos cooperativos, Kuramochi por fin dejó a un lado el control. Estaba exhausto.

Wakana miró la zona de la colina verde, el escenario donde se había efectuado la misión, y sin darse cuenta recargó la cabeza en el hombro de su compañero. Le agradaba jugar con Mario, pero sentía que era mejor cuando lo hacía con personajes más altos como Pit o Snake. Aunque le parecía divertido ver a Kuramochi, un chico que se caracterizaba por la velocidad en sus piernas, jugar con Sonic. Era como verlo jugar con su propio _doppelgänger_.

—Fue una grandiosa partida —dijo entre un suspiro, sin notar que Kuramochi parecía haberse congelado desde unos segundos atrás. Giró el rostro con cuidado de no despegar la cabeza del hombro de Kuramochi, y lo miró. Estaba sonrojado por completo.

Rio. Se veía muy gracioso así, pero no parecía quitarle atractivo.

—Jamás me había divertido tanto con un videojuego. Creo que estar contigo lo hace más divertido, Kuramochi-san.

El aludido, todavía ruborizado, la miró de regreso y notó que ella sonreía con la vista a la nada. Su rostro mantenía una agradable expresión: en verdad se veía feliz. Ella no le mentía; en verdad se sentía cómoda al estar con él.

Dentro de su cuerpo lo albergó una sensación de calor que lo estremeció ligeramente. Sabía que su corazón no latía de forma normal, pero de alguna forma tampoco podía sentirlo. No podía sentir nada más porque su cerebro había decidido concentrarse en la cercanía de Wakana hacia él, en sentir su cabello en el cuello, sus hombros casi sobre los de él; en sentir cómo sus manos se rozaban. Su mente y su cuerpo se concentraron en la oportunidad de tomar su mano… Ella estaba tan cerca, él estaba tan feliz; y solo bastaba con mover un poco su mano para sostener la de ella.

"Sólo un movimiento, sólo eso y ya". Pensó Kuramochi mientras su pecho se alzaba con nerviosismo.

Lentamente, sintiéndose como un idiota que está aprendiendo a caminar, alzó el dedo meñique y luego se apoyó en el pulgar para impulsar su mano sólo unos milímetros. Lo suficiente para sentir debajo de dos dedos el calor de la mano de Wakana.

Y se detuvo en ese momento.

¿Estaría bien para ella? ¿El momento había llegado?

—¿Cuánto tiempo has estado saliendo con ella, You-san? —Le había preguntado Haruichi cuando habló con él antes de ir a Nagano ese día.

—Eh, no lo sé, cinco meses, creo —contestó él un tanto apenado. Haruichi había reído por la vergüenza de su senpai.

—A mí me parece que ya es tiempo de que le digas lo que sientes, ¿no lo crees, You-san? Tal vez incluso es lo que ella está esperando.

¿En serio Wakana estaría esperando eso?

—Pero, ¿tú crees que yo le guste? —Le preguntó al segunda base y éste lo miró con una sonrisa.

—¿Y si le preguntas tú mismo?

—¡¿Eh?! ¡Eso nunca!

—Entonces espera una reacción positiva de su parte y díselo tú. De cualquier forma, no creo que le seas indiferente si incluso ha guardado para ti una fecha tan especial.

"Una fecha especial"… Wakana había mencionado algo similar unas horas atrás, ella misma había dicho que sería especial pasar la navidad con él…

Tragó saliva. Su cuerpo comenzó a sudar a pesar del frío del invierno y su mano no se atrevía a caer sobre la de Wakana.

—Ei-chan me dijo que solías retar a los kohai a batallas difíciles. Sólo Kominato-kun pudo derrotarte en una ocasión. ¿Es eso cierto? —cuestionó Wakana y Kuramochi pensó en algo que hacía tiempo había abandonado su cabeza.

¿Era que ella seguía pensando en Sawamura? ¿Sus sentimientos aún se dirigían a ese pitcher? ¿En serio habrían bastado cinco meses para que ella pudiera prestarle atención a alguien más?

—Ah, sí. Haruichi es un demonio cuando juega; Ryo-san me dijo que ni siquiera él es capaz de derrotarlo en Mortal Kombat —respondió un tanto nervioso. Ella rio y él colocó su mano en la rodilla, acobardado por sus temores.

—Nunca le había preguntado a Ei-chan por alguien de Seidou; a decir verdad todas nuestras conversaciones solían ser de nuestras familias o del béisbol —confesó ella al tiempo que, sin miedo a nada, se atrevió a tomar la mano que Kuramochi ahora mantenía en su pierna—. No estaba interesada en nadie que no fuera de nuestro círculo personal; tú sabes lo mucho que me aferré a Ei-chan en el pasado. —Sintió sobre sí la mirada asombrada de Kuramochi y se mordió el labio antes de proseguir, sin atreverse a mirar los ojos de su acompañante— Pero desde hace unas semanas, me di cuenta de que cuando hablaba con Ei-chan por teléfono, no podía evitar el preguntarle por ti. No sabía qué me llevaba a saber más de lo que incluso tú me decías; de repente me veía caminando en mi habitación con el teléfono en el oído mientras escuchaba todo lo que hiciste en Seidou, las grandes jugadas de las que no fui testigo y la forma como te divertías con tus compañeros… No sé si estoy siendo clara, Kuramochi-san, pero ahora no sé cómo estar sin saber de ti —dijo alzando por fin la mirada hacia él. El sonrojo, como esperaba, seguía ahí, mas ahora su expresión denotaba no solo sorpresa, sino y por sobre todo, felicidad—. Sinceramente me gustas.

La sonrisa que se formó en automático sobre los labios de Kuramochi provocó que Wakana se ruborizara a su vez. El miedo parecía haber huido del beisbolista al menos un poco y la seguridad se reflejaba en la forma como Kuramochi entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de sentir la felicidad fluyendo dentro de él, las palabras no salían de su boca. Porque ¿qué tenía que decir? ¿"Gracias"? ¿"Hey, tú también me gustas"? ¿"Jugamos otra vez"? Se sentía feliz, eso era todo. Le gustaba Wakana, le gustaban sus palabras y le gustaba su forma de ser; se divertía con ella y le agradaba salir con ella cada que le era posible. Estaba feliz por haber jugado con ella y se sentía inmensamente dichoso de que Wakana correspondiera sus sentimientos; pero… ¿Que no era demasiado evidente que estaba loco por ella desde antes de que empezaran a salir?

Y solo pudo reír.

Reír porque quizá tenía razón. Wakana antes había escuchado que Kuramochi la encontraba muy atractiva; tal vez ya se suponía que Kuramochi respondía sus mensajes porque ella era bonita o para jugarle una broma a Eijun.

Reír porque quizá Wakana no tenía idea de sus sentimientos. Porque en realidad Kuramochi nunca le dijo directamente lo bonita que se veía o lo mucho que disfrutaba de su compañía.

Reír porque, después de todo, era lo que siempre hacía cuando no había palabras que decir.

Porque al apretarle la mano y llevarla a su corazón, sabía que entonces Wakana se daría cuenta.

Que él sabía que ella aún tenía miedo al exterior, pero ahora ella sabía que él le temía a algunas palabras; sin embargo ahora ambos sabían que si se tomaban las manos y reían juntos, cualquier miedo desaparecería eventualmente.

…

—Jé, tú me gustas mucho a mí.


	4. Capítulo extra

**Capítulo extra.**

* * *

De esa Navidad tan especial, habían transcurrido más de cinco años. La luna estaba en lo alto, pero las nubes de lluvia no permitían su observación. El campo era iluminado por las múltiples lámparas en el estadio, mas la lluvia dificultaba la visión clara sobre el recorrido de la pelota en juego.

Los umpires habían decidido continuar con el partido a pesar de esas complicaciones. Era algo a lo que los profesionales ya debían estar acostumbrados. Algo que habían vivido desde, por lo menos, la preparatoria.

Sin embargo, el haberse acostumbrado no impedía que la pelota se quedara atascada en la tierra o que saltara a direcciones inesperadas. La suerte estaba en juego y los dos equipos luchaban por obtenerla.

El uniforme estaba nuevamente empapado y se pegaba al cuerpo de sus portadores, lo que los obligaba a, además de todo, soportar el frío de la lluvia. El escenario no era el mejor en cuanto a clima.

No obstante, cuando se juega el séptimo partido de la Serie de Japón, lo que menos importa es si la luna está visible esa noche o una terrible tormenta los ataca.

Kuramochi no había dejado de sonreír en esa novena entrada. Sentía el agua incluso en las calcetas y sabía que un paso en falso lo haría resbalar irremediablemente sobre la tierra. Pero no permitiría que un error suyo les costara el título nacional. No, no se había esforzado tanto para que una lluvia cualquiera se burlara en su cara.

No se dejaría vencer. Ni por la lluvia, ni por el temible bateador que reía a carcajadas, ni por su antiguo y respetable capitán de preparatoria.

Que se enteraran que Los Cazadores de Hokkaido poseían a los tres jugadores más veloces de la liga. Y daba la casualidad que los tres eran además una barrera en la defensa.

—Venga, Todoroki, pruébame, pruébame —musitó el campo corto, sintiendo en sus piernas el anhelo de correr, de cortar las esperanzas de Las Águilas de Rakkuten.

El pitcher era un extranjero que se especializaba en el lanzamiento submarino. Un pitcher más que prometedor, una joya, según las palabras de Miyuki Kazuya, quien ahora jugaba para Los Gigantes de Yomiuri. Un perfecto rival para el irreverente Todoroki Raichi.

Kuramochi aplaudió con el guante puesto y miró cómo el pitcher se preparaba para lanzar al tiempo que Raichi lanzaba una última carcajada. La bola salió disparada de la mano derecha del pitcher y Todoroki alzó la pierna. Kuramochi vio, por el rabillo del ojo, cómo Seto se adelantaba dos pasos, preparado para el doble play.

En la preparatoria, Takuma insistió en jugar tanto de segunda base como de parador en corto, a pesar de los gruñidos de su mejor amigo. Contrario a éste, Seto decía que el aprender a jugar más de una posición lo ayudaba a comprender el campo y el juego desde más de una perspectiva; como resultado, pudo desarrollarse en ambas posiciones sin problema alguno. Kataoka le permitía y solicitaba esos cambios porque era un bateador muy constante, y su velocidad le permitía formar una barrera a donde quiera que fuera. Haruichi más de una vez reconoció sentirse un poco intimidado por la habilidad de su kohai.

Y aunque el menor de los Kominato había sido firmado para el mismo equipo que Miyuki Kazuya, todavía sentía que Seto era un gran obstáculo para cualquier contrincante y una gran arma para cualquier aliado.

Un compañero que, por supuesto, Kuramochi respetaba y admiraba.

Él reconocía que cada combo entre segunda y short stop que formó era completamente diferente aunque se pudiera tratar de dos hermanos tan similares como lo eran Ryosuke y Haruichi. Pues mientras que con Ryosuke se respiraba un ambiente de poder, con Haruichi era seguridad y elegancia; y con Seto todo era velocidad y adrenalina. Todas esas sensaciones, por fortuna, le agradaban a Kuramochi.

El sonido del bate chocando con la pelota rezumbó en el estadio y Kuramochi corrió a la segunda base para esperar el lanzamiento de Takuma, quien, con una sonrisa emocionada, tomó la pelota y, sin perder tiempo, la lanzó justo al guante de Kuramochi. Con una enorme ventaja, la pelota llegó a primera base por un lanzamiento frenético de Youichi.

Seto dio un salto antes de echarse a correr hacia el pitcher que apenas entendía un poco de japonés. Kuramochi, igual de emocionado que su equipo, no se movió de la segunda base.

En su lugar, alzó la mirada hacia las gradas. Hacia esa zona donde sabía, donde sentía, estaba sentada ella. La encontró sin mucho esfuerzo.

Wakana todavía lucía su cabello corto, pero su rostro se había vuelto incluso más hermoso. Sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa que, Kuramochi sabía, era sólo para él.

—¡Hyaja! —rio Youichi antes de alzar el puño— ¡Lo hicimos, Wakana, ganamos la final! —gritó, contagiado por la usual efusividad de Sawamura, quien por evidentes razones, seguía siendo un amigo muy cercano para el beisbolista.

...

La directiva del equipo les había pedido que asistieran a una reunión con el presidente del equipo. La cita era esa misma noche, por lo que todos los jugadores se apresuraron a bañarse y a ponerse lo más decente que encontrarán en sus casilleros. Kuramochi apenas pudo arreglarse el cabello antes de que Takuma lo arrastrara a la sala de conferencias donde los esperaría el presidente.

"Creo que tardaré una media hora más. Lo siento."

Kuramochi envió el mensaje a su contacto más habitual y esperó a que el presidente se acomodara la corbata para empezar con su aburrido discurso plano.

—¿De qué crees que sea la rifa esta vez, Youichi-san? —inquirió Seto a su lado— Yo espero una camioneta, ¿sabes?

Kuramochi rio.

—Sí, claro. Definitivamente necesitas un auto más grande para pasear con tus amigos y sus extras.

Seto, captando la broma, rio a su vez y comentó que tal vez Kuramochi querría un viaje todo pagado a Europa, aprovechando su nueva situación.

Youichi sólo sonrió.

Después de su graduación en Seidou, continuó comunicándose con Haruichi y Sawamura por el celular. Le interesaba el crecimiento de Sawamura y Haruichi era un buen amigo, aunque a veces diera miedo. También, solía conversar con Miyuki sobre béisbol. Éste había firmado con Los Gigantes en cuanto se graduó y, para su "fortuna", Narumiya Mei corrió con la misma suerte; por lo que Kuramochi fue el receptor de cada queja que el cátcher tenía de su pitcher estrella. Aunque luego de acostumbrarse a los intolerables berrinches del rubio, Miyuki le confesó a Kuramochi que era el pitcher que había esperado toda su vida.

Como era de esperarse, el campo corto le dijo que eso sonaba bastante gay... aunque no le sorprendía de Miyuki. De algún lado tuvo que sacarlo Sawamura, ¿qué no? Y no podría ser coincidencia que Okumura, quien fue compañero de cuarto de Miyuki, también lo fuera...

...

—Te apuesto a que este mismo discurso se lo dijo a sus empleados a finales del año pasado —dijo Takuma en la celebración. El presidente parecía estar hablando desde unos minutos atrás, mas lo cierto era que tanto su voz como sus palabras no tenían ningún efecto positivo en los jugadores. Ellos sólo querían salir a disfrutar; sólo querían saltar, reír, hablar entre ellos, hablar con sus amigos, con su familia.

Querían irse de ahí. Y Kuramochi también.

—Te apuesto a que lo sacó de internet —contestó Kuramochi entre risas.

Takuma quiso reír ante ese comentario, pero sabía que de hacerlo, podrían amonestarlo por burlarse de su presidente. Ese chico tan hablador también era un buen amigo.

Tres años atrás, cuando Okumura y Seto se graduaron, Sawamura dejó el apartamento que compartía con Kanemaru y, con el dinero que parecía haber ahorrado, comenzó a rentar un lugar con Okumura. Kanemaru mencionó que Sawamura seguía muy de cerca los partidos del nuevo equipo de Seidou; mas no parecía hablar por teléfono con alguien que no fuera Okumura. Ni siquiera Asada, quien había conseguido ser un grandioso relevista, recibía tanta atención como el cátcher rubio. Cuando Haruichi se enteró de eso, sugirió que probablemente se tratara de otro tipo de relación; pero que tal vez quisieran mantenerlo en secreto.

Y haciendo gala de su inteligencia y perspicacia, su teoría se confirmó un año después, en el que Wakana y Kuramochi fueron invitados al apartamento de Sawamura y Okumura. Era Navidad; Youichi no tenía entrenamiento hasta después de año nuevo y Wakana quería probar la efectividad de un nuevo platillo con alguien más que Kuramochi.

Al principio, Okumura se portó un tanto frío con Wakana, mas luego de comprobar que ésta no hacía más que seguir al campo corto con la mirada, se relajó. Y cuando estaban a mitad de la cena, dijo que llevaba dos años saliendo con _su senpai_. Por supuesto que Kuramochi casi se ahoga con un pedazo de surimi, aunque la noticia no tuvo mayores consecuencias.

—Así que por eso has estado tan feliz desde que Okumura-kun se graduó, Ei-chan —dijo Wakana luego de que Youichi escupiera el surimi.

Sawamura, un tanto alarmado por el estado de Kuramochi, apenas asintió.

—Eh, descuida, Sawamura, no me mires así —dijo Kuramochi tras un trago de agua—. No tengo prejuicios al respecto, solo me sorprendió un poco —aseguró con la voz ahogada.

—¿Estás seguro, Kuramochi-senpai?

—Tú me gritaste por una semana cuando te enteraste de lo mío con Wakana, dime si mi reacción es exagerada entonces. —Lo retó—. A tu novio le hace falta sutileza, eso es todo.

Enseguida ellos se enteraron, y con la seguridad de que tendrían al menos el apoyo de Wakana y Youichi, la pareja decidió revelarlo a sus demás conocidos. Algunos de ellos se alejaron durante un tiempo; trataban de asimilarlo. Otros dejaron de contestar llamadas y mensajes. Pero el primero en felicitarlos y gritar que ya lo sospechaba, fue Takuma Seto. Y como si se tratara de una reacción en cadena, primero los compañeros de generación de Okumura y luego los de Sawamura, se dieron un día para felicitarlos. La generación de Kuramochi apenas le tomó importancia; Miyuki fue el único que les marcó para molestarlos un poco y después de un rato, felicitarlos.

...

—Entonces, alcemos nuestras copas por este triunfo —dijo el presidente de Los Cazadores. Takuma suspiró, agotado por la palabrería de ese sujeto.

Kuramochi empujó la copa hacia sus labios y bebió de un trago su contenido. Le urgía terminar con eso, le urgía salir de ahí.

Le urgía encontrarse con ella.

—Pareces apresurado, Youichi-san —dijo Takuma y el aludido sonrió.

—Lo estoy. Wakana me está esperando, ha viajado por mí —contestó.

Y Kuramochi sabía que aun cuando ya habían pasado años, Wakana a veces despertaba con la sensación de estar en peligro. Y él sabía que ocurría más cuando se encontraba de viaje, cuando no se encontraba en casa...

—Quiero que paseemos juntos en Tokio, quiero perder el miedo a tu lado. —Le dijo ella poco después de comenzar a salir.

Kuramochi tardó un poco en responder. Estaban al teléfono; él seguía afuera del edificio, con una mano en el bolsillo y la otra en el celular.

—Pero eso significa que tendrás que hacer un viaje tú sola, Wakana —replicó. Ella dejó escapar una risa nerviosa.

—Sí, bueno, pero tú estarás esperándome en la estación, ¿no? No tendré miedo si te veo al llegar —aseguró—. Además, eres beisbolista y querré ir a verte jugar en tus partidos más importantes; así que tengo que aprender a viajar sin ti a mi lado, Youichi-kun.

El parador en corto, ruborizado, se rascó la cabeza. Desde esa noche de Navidad, Wakana le pidió permiso para llamarlo por su primer nombre y aunque de eso ya habían pasado unos cuantos meses, Kuramochi aún no superaba lo mucho que le gustaba su nombre en la voz de su novia.

—De acuerdo, entonces podremos vernos en la estación. Eh, ¿quieres que le avise a Sawamura?

—Por supuesto que no, no quiero a Ei-chan interrumpiendo nuestra cita —respondió ella entre risas—. Te veré este sábado, Youichi-kun.

—Sí, buenas noches, Wakana —dijo él tratando de mantener la compostura.

Ella era una chica muy fuerte, lo había demostrado en más de una ocasión. Youichi confiaba en que pudiera hacer el viaje, en que pudieran salir sin que ella mirara a todas las direcciones y quisiera encerrarse en un solo lugar. Su novia era valiente, podría hacerlo.

Y lo hizo. Ese sábado, Wakana preparó un ejercicio de respiración en caso de sentir algún tipo de pánico y guardó en su bolsillo lateral un gas pimienta que los padres de Sawamura le regalaron poco después del incidente. Youichi procuró no separarse de ella desde su encuentro en la estación; observó sus movimientos y procuró no caminar hacia los lugares más concurridos.

Wakana se percató del cuidado extremo de su novio y, un tanto apenada, le dijo que estaría bien en tanto supiera que él la escucharía, pasara lo que pasara. Él, todavía con cierta cautela, aceptó sus palabras y trató de controlar sus precauciones.

Al final del día, Wakana se despidió de él con un beso. Con su primer beso.

...

El clima seguía sin ser favorable. Aunque la lluvia se había disipado, el frío continuaba calando la piel. Wakana, acostumbrada a climas extremos por su vida en Nagano, vestía un grueso abrigo y una bufanda del equipo de Kuramochi. A su alrededor todavía se veían aficionados alegres por el resultado. Los más veteranos continuaban hablando de las grandes jugadas y celebraban la habilidad del campo corto en el campo. Wakana no pudo esconder su sonrisa de orgullo.

Su celular vibró nuevamente y ella lo sacó de su abrigo para mirar la notificación en la pantalla.

"Estaré contigo en unos minutos. Habrá una rápida entrevista, ¿puedes creerlo?"

Wakana se quitó el guante de la mano izquierda para responder el mensaje.

"Procura no matar a nadie en el camino; yo te estaré esperando."

Sonrió antes de enviar su respuesta. A Youichi no le gustaban bromas sobre su pasado como pandillero; mas Wakana reconocía que era divertido molestarlo con eso... Sobre todo porque Kuramochi jamás se atrevería a hacerle las llaves que aún le hacía a Eijun.

Sus ojos se detuvieron un momento en el anillo de su mano izquierda. Apenas podía creer su suerte.

Cuando comenzó su noviazgo con Youichi, sus amigos le preguntaron qué tan segura estaba de que Kuramochi no era simplemente un "remplazo" de Sawamura. Ella entendía sus dudas; después de todo, ellos desconocían la historia completa. Sin embargo, prefirió demostrarles que ella veía claramente la diferencia entre Eijun y Youichi. Sabía bien qué aspectos la atrajeron al primero y sabía qué era lo que Youichi hizo para enamorarla. No había forma, de ninguna manera, de confundir a tan distintas personalidades.

Nobu, quien le prestó la Wii para jugar con Youichi, fue el primero en aceptar por completo esa "inesperada" relación. Admitió que parecía un tanto agresivo e hizo el comentario de que nadie se atrevería jamás a tocar a Wakana en tanto Youichi estuviera a su lado. El beisbolista, como era de esperarse, declaró mientras tronaba sus nudillos que eso sería cierto.

En cuanto a Eijun, creyó que se trataba de otra broma de su antiguo compañero de habitación. Se rió, le golpeó el hombro a Youichi mientras le decía que ésa sí era una buena broma y cuando vio la expresión asesina en él, comprendió que no se trataba de un juego. Entonces fue cuando gritó que le contagiaría sus genes delincuentes a Wakana y que terminaría por convertirla en una delincuente, como lo había hecho con Haruichi. Por petición de Wakana, Kuramochi le hizo una llave para hacerlo entrar en razón.

Durante el primer año de relación, Wakana y Kuramochi se turnaron para visitarse y salir juntos a pesar de la distancia; mas dado que Kuramochi ya había entrado a una universidad y esperaba un contrato con algún equipo en las profesionales, su tiempo libre fue haciéndose cada vez más corto. El noviazgo, entonces, fue sobreviviendo a base de mensajes, llamadas y ocasionales visitas por parte de Wakana.

Fue en esa temporada en la que Kuramochi creyó que todo podría terminar. En algunas noches, se sintió demasiado cansado por las tareas y los entrenamientos; por lo que no le alcanzaban las energías para hablar con su novia. Si se trataba de ser honestos, apenas recordaba las últimas conversaciones que había tenido con ella.

Youichi nunca dudó de su amor por Wakana o del que ella le profería a él; mas era consciente de que una relación como la que tenía con ella, no debía descuidarse por ningún motivo. Ella merecía algo mejor de lo que él le ofrecía en ese momento...

...

Wakana se estremeció a causa de un trueno en el cielo que presagiaba que la lluvia se intensificaría. A decir verdad, el clima contrastaba con la felicidad que había traído el campeonato a los Cazadores. Era como si mostrara que los momentos perfectos no siempre venían en climas perfectos. Ella había iniciado su noviazgo con Kuramochi una tarde de nieve intensa por la que Kuramochi casi se resfría. Y también... su relación estuvo a punto de terminar en un día soleado.

Wakana tragó saliva con fuerza. Todavía le dolía el recordar aquella única vez en la que lloró por las palabras de su novio:

Ella había decidido tomar una carrera como chef, por lo que buscó opciones en Tokio; cosa que le beneficiaría a la ya descuidada relación que llevaba con el beisbolista. Wakana ya había escuchado sobre lo difícil que sería mantener un noviazgo con Kuramochi y sobre lo que debía esperar si ese noviazgo se formalizaba de una forma permanente; ella entendía que habría temporadas como aquélla, que en ocasiones Kuramochi tendría que hacer viajes de una semana o más, entendía que lo vería realmente poco a pesar de incluso casarse con él. Ella lo sabía, se lo había repetido a sí misma varias veces frente al espejo... Pero eso no eliminaba el dolor que sentía al contar los días en los que Youichi ni siquiera había leído sus mensajes.

Así, seguida por su interés en la cocina y en permanecer más cerca de su novio, solicitó su ingreso a un modesto colegio de cocina en el centro de Tokio. Y alegre tras la noticia de aceptación, convenció a Nobu para que la acompañara a la capital para darle una sorpresa a Kuramochi.

El cielo azul y las nubes blancas dibujaron una sonrisa en la joven Wakana que creyó ver en el clima un buen augurio. Llevaba casi dos meses sin ver a Youichi; ya ansiaba volver a abrazarlo, volver a escucharlo reír y, ¿por qué no? Volver a besarlo.

Ansiosa, siguió acompañada de Nobu la dirección que una vez Kuramochi le había dado en caso de que necesitara algo en Tokio, mas cuando llegó al apartamento que Kuramochi compartía con Kominato Ryosuke, se encontró con un Youichi un tanto desanimado. Sus ojos apenas parecían querer mirarla, su cuerpo parecía moverse sin un propósito y su inconfundible risa estaba ausente.

Lo más importante, no parecía realmente feliz de verla. Al contrario, se rascó la cabeza durante unos segundos, como si estuviera pensando en algo ajeno a su noviazgo y finalmente suspiró para dejar que Wakana y Nobu entraran al apartamento. Kuramochi apenas les invitó un vaso de agua y preguntó de inmediato qué era lo que hacían ahí.

Frío, apresurado y sin una pizca de lo que había sido durante sus primeros seis meses de relación.

—¿Pasa algo, Youichi-kun? —preguntó Wakana directamente, entre molesta y desilusionada.

Kuramochi negó con la cabeza, sin mirarla, y se cruzó de brazos.

—No te esperaba hoy, eso es todo. Hoy planeaba hacer unas tareas pendientes y ya había reservado un lugar en el centro de bateo para entrenar un poco. Mis números no han subido desde hace un par de semanas. —Se explicó.

Wakana sintió a Nobu tensarse por la creciente rigidez entre la pareja.

—¿Entonces prefieres que nos vayamos? ¿Estamos incomodándote?

El parador en corto la miró un segundo y suspiró de nuevo.

—Yo no he dicho eso, Wakana. Pero no tengo mucho tiempo libre, así que si han venido a algo específicamente, yo...

—Yo sé que ya no tienes tiempo libre, Youichi-kun, pero al menos finge que te alegras de verme. Tú sabes que no es un viaje corto el que Nobu-chan y yo hicimos para venir a verte; y queríamos decirte algo importante...

—Entonces háganlo. ¿Se trata de Sawamura? ¿Lo han firmado ya? —inquirió con un gesto de molestia.

Nobu, quien siempre se había caracterizado por ser un chico reservado y tranquilo, negó con la cabeza. Kuramochi no estaba entendiendo el punto de Wakana y lo peor era que parecía no querer entenderlo.

Unos días atrás, Wakana había confesado que Kuramochi parecía un tanto diferente, que sus mensajes y llamadas cada día eran más secos. Pero que, de cualquier forma, no parecía dejar de preocuparse por ella y su bienestar. Wakana seguía confiando en el amor del beisbolista... Y Nobu esperaba que éste siguiera intacto a pesar de la sequedad que mostraba.

Wakana apretó los dientes y desvió la mirada de Kuramochi. Cuando comenzó a hablar, su voz se oyó un tanto quebrada.

—En realidad, creo que no importa lo que tenga que decirte —confesó en un susurro. Youichi entonces la miró; y por primera vez desde que ellos llegaron, sus ojos reflejaron algo más que hartazgo—. Hice esto por los dos, Kuramochi, quise que fuera por el beneficio de los dos. Pero creo que no te va a interesar. —Se levantó sin mirar a Youichi y apenas se limpió las lágrimas que resbalaban en su rostro— Vámonos, Nobu. No hay nada que hacer aquí.

—Wakana, espera —dijo Kuramochi de inmediato acercándose a ella.

Su cabeza le dolía en ese momento, apenas sentía sus piernas y sus brazos debido al intenso entrenamiento al que se había sometido, no sabía cuándo había sido la última vez que durmió más de cinco horas; pero nada de eso era una excusa para lastimar a Wakana. Él lo había prometido: cuidarla, hacerla feliz, amarla... No lastimarla ni permitir que sus propias preocupaciones afectaran negativamente su relación.

—Lo siento mucho, Wakana. No han sido mis mejores días y sé que no mereces nada de lo que he hecho últimamente; no tengo excusa que lo valga, pero en verdad lo siento —dijo con sinceridad y Nobu, quien no se había levantado del sillón, miró en Kuramochi todo el amor que le profesaba a su amiga desde antes de salir.

Wakana, entre tanto, permanecía con la cabeza agachada sin atreverse a permitir que Kuramochi la viera llorar. Ella mantenía una expresión de enojo, mas Nobu sabía que Wakana solo quería escuchar a Kuramochi, quería que él le mostrara que seguía amándola, que seguía esperando de ella lo mismo de antes. Que nada había terminado.

—Sólo quédate y hablemos, ¿sí? No quiero perder lo que tengo contigo, pero tampoco quiero perder ninguna oportunidad para ser profesional. Quiero tener un equilibrio en esto y aquello, mas no puedo hacerlo solo.

—Nadie dijo que lo hicieras solo, Youichi-kun —reclamó Wakana alzando por fin la mirada—. ¿Acaso crees que yo quiero dedicarme a amarte, sin luchar por mis sueños? Youichi-kun, yo también tengo responsabilidades y anhelos además de ti, pero nunca te trataría como un estorbo.

—No lo eres. —Se apresuró a decir Kuramochi.

—¡Entonces no me hagas sentir como uno! —exclamó sin miedo a que sus lágrimas salieran— Soy tu novia, la persona con la que se supone puedes hablar de lo que necesites, en quien se supone que encontrarás apoyo y quien espera lo mismo de ti. Todos sabemos de tu amor por el béisbol, sabemos cuál es tu meta y sé muy bien por qué me estás relegando tanto; pero, por favor, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que me preguntaste por mi propio sueño?

Kuramochi, percatándose de sus múltiples errores cometidos desde que se encerró en su propio egoísmo, no fue capaz de mirarla por más tiempo y simplemente se sentó en sus tobillos. No tenía derecho alguno de pedirle que se quedara. No tenía derecho alguno de desear que se quedara y mantenerla como parte de su egoísmo...

Sin embargo... No quería dejarla ir. No estaba dispuesto a verla marchar. Si ella pudiera darle una oportunidad más, si le permitiera ser un poco egoísta una vez más al no dejarla ir...

—Aun así, quédate, por favor —suplicó paseándose una mano por la cabeza—. Tú me importas del mismo modo que mis sueños, tal vez más; si te quedas una vez más no lo olvidaré. No otra vez.

...

Kuramochi salió de los vestidores con la chamarra del equipo en los hombros. Sabía que se mojaría, mas no quería perder más el tiempo. Wakana lo esperaba y sabía que ella había preparado un platillo especial para celebrar o animarlo fuera cual fuera el resultado del partido; Wakana preferiría que comieran el platillo con prontitud. Y, por sobre todo, quería abrazarla.

Desde esa segunda oportunidad que Wakana le había dado tras su primer aniversario de noviazgo, Youichi no había vuelto a olvidar lo que Wakana significaba para él y lo importantes que eran también sus sueños. Al contrario, en cuanto ésta le reveló que se mudaría a Tokio para estudiar cocina formalmente, él le propuso buscar un apartamento para ambos. Un paso muy grande, pero decisivo. Él la amaba y esperaba que ella lo supiera cada mañana en la que se levantaran juntos.

Al principio, tanto la familia de Kuramochi como la de Wakana se opusieron: creían que eran muy jóvenes para hacer eso. Empero, la pareja tomó la decisión de intentarlo y comenzar una relación más formal.

Una relación en la que ambos supieran que Kuramochi tenía entrenamientos cada mañana y que Wakana a veces pasaba parte de la madrugada en la cocina, probando platillos y métodos de cocina para sus siguientes evaluaciones. Una relación en la que ambos supieran que sin importar cuánto tiempo absorbieran sus propios sueños, ellos se amaban.

Una relación en la que cuando Kuramochi por fin recibió un contrato de Los Cazadores de Hokkaido, Wakana decidió celebrarlo con un festín que tuviera sus platillos favoritos. Una relación en la que aunque dicha noticia implicara que nuevamente habría una distancia entre ambos, ellos estaban preparados para esperar.

Para esperar el día en el que Wakana hubiera terminado los créditos de su carrera técnica y al fin pudiera viajar. Y al fin pudiera seguir una vez más a Youichi.

...

Wakana cubría sus mejillas con sus manos enguantadas, con el objetivo de calentarlas, cuando escuchó un gran bullicio a su izquierda. El primer jugador de Los Cazadores al fin salía y Wakana sabía de quién se trataba.

Con las manos apretadas por la emoción, se introdujo en el gentío para llegar a _él_ , a su prometido:

Ocurrió en la celebración del cumpleaños de Wakana. Kuramochi y Wakana llevaban ya cuatro años de vivir juntos; de los cuales, uno lo habían pasado distanciados por sus diferentes profesiones. Y aunque para muchas personas ése parecía un largo tiempo, ellos sabían que en realidad apenas podían pasar juntos la noche unos cuantos meses al año. No obstante, Youichi no dudaba de que pudieran llevar esa relación a algo aún más formal.

Como en su primer día de noviazgo, Kuramochi se llenó de nerviosismo y no supo cómo empezar a hablar, a pesar de que apretaba fuertemente una pequeña caja entre sus manos, ocultas por la tabla de la mesa. Wakana, un tanto preocupada de que fuera a desmayarse, se levantó de la silla y entonces Kuramochi, sin previo aviso, se hincó frente a ella y le entregó la caja.

—Cásate conmigo —dijo casi en tono de súplica, mirándola con nerviosismo y el rostro completamente ruborizado.

Wakana, como era de esperarse, aceptó sin dudarlo un segundo. Kuramochi, por fin, pudo volver a respirar.

...

De esa cena apenas habían transcurrido unos cuantos meses; la boda estaba prevista para su sexto aniversario y la familia de los novios no hacía más que planear cada detalle de la tan ansiada unión. Entre tanto, Kuramochi y Wakana se sentían felices con solo saber que pronto se casarían.

Se sentían felices con solo verse después de una final ganada, con sólo abrazarse y felicitarse el uno al otro. Con solo sentirse cerca, con solo sentirse juntos y saberse amados; sin importar la distancia o las diferencias entre ambos.

La vida en pareja no era sencilla y ambos lo sabían. El matrimonio quizá no fuera más fácil, pero ya no le temían a eso. Ellos mantendrían una eterna promesa en sus manos. Una eterna promesa de vivir, de amar, sin miedo a nada.

 ***/./*/./***

 **Nota de la autora: ¡Por fin pude publicarlo! Una disculpa enorme, lo que pasa es que mi computadora andaba dando el último respiro y yo no me acomodo escribiendo mucho en el celular. Así que anduve arreglando a mi pequeña, rezándole a Chris-sama para que me dejara titularme con esta computadora y terminar al menos tres proyectos personales con ella... Y, bueno, aquí estamos. Después de tres intentos de escribir un "epílogo", aquí lo tienen.**

 **Muchísimas, muchísimas, pero muchísimas gracias por el apoyo a este pequeñísimo proyecto. Sé que el KuraWaka (o como sea que se llame) no es una pareja popular o lo que sea, pero me alegra que les haya interesado mi escrito. La verdad es que sí es difícil escribir cosas hetero después de haberte acostumbrado a lo gay de los muchachos, jejejeje... Pero fue hermoso. ¡Y es que quién no quiere un Mochi enamorado en su vida!**

 **En fin, muchísimas gracias.**

 **Abrazos.**

 **Nayla.**


End file.
